when a Rainbow cries
by sci-fi brony
Summary: Rainbow Dash wants to change her love life and Rarity is set on helping her friend out in every way possible. But can their friendship survive Rainbows addictions and life style
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own my little pony or the characters in is owned by the hub and lauren faust

Chapter one: the stallion

It was another beautiful day in Equestria. The sun was shining. The skies were clear. It was late morning and a certain cyan Pegasus was sleeping in her fluffy cloud of a home.

Rainbow dash woke groggy and with a low pulsating thumping in her head. It felt like there was a party in her brain and the bass was cranked up too high. She slowly sat up in her bed and held her head with her hooves." I've got to slow down on the drinking." Dash was about to head to the bathroom but stopped when she heard the familiar sound of a pony snoring quietly. She looked left to view a light gray Pegasus stallion with spikey blonde mane sleeping in her bed.

Rainbow dash violently shook the stallion while yelling "Wake up." The stallion lifted up startled "Huh, what's going on?" She waited for him to gain his bearings. He looked at Rainbow with a smug muzzle "you ready for another round RainBLOW" Dash had fury in her eyes "Who the buck do you think you are? Get out of my house!" This did not phase the stallion "Come on now, you just need some in you." The stallion began to lean over to Dash to kiss her. As he did so she leaned away and used her powerful hind legs to send the stallion colliding with the wall behind him. He let out a grunt when he contacted the wall. He caught his breath while lying on the floor. He looked up at Dash "What was that for?" Rainbow gave him a death stare while he received his final warning "Get out NOW!"

The stallion finally got the message and headed for the door but didn't plan on letting her have the final word "I liked it better when your mouth was too full to talk" Dash was about to tear into him but the door slammed and he was off. She let out a huff, "I REALLY need to stop drinking."

Rainbow started her morning rituals. She bathed and put little to no effort into treating her mane and tail. After she finished her appearance it was time to solve her hunger problem. She went to the kitchen and for some chow but was met with her usual disappointment in the large quantity of booze but the lack of food. Dash made and sandwich from stale bread and nearly wilted flowers.

After finishing her poor excuse for breakfast she flew off to Sweet apple acres to see if Applejack wanted to race her since she didn't have weather patrol or any plans for today.

Applejack was in the orchard bucking apples as she had done since early this morning. The sun beat down on her and showed no signs of withholding its rays. Applejack decided to take a break. She walked over to the nearest apple tree and leaned her back against the trunk while placing her Stetson over her eyes to block the light. She lay a few minutes just resting and daydreaming. She thought of what she might name her kids or what her dream stallion would be. Simple things to her mind off of work. She starting feeling light gusts of winds rain down from above and cool her. The orange mare thought to herself ' that wind feels good blowing from above me. Wait, above me?' Applejack opened her eyes and pushed up her Stetson to see a cyan mare with a very colorful mane hovering above her. "What in tarnation is ya'll doin wachin me rest?"

She twirled her hooves while she answered "Well...you looked like you were sleeping so I thought it would be rude to wake you, but I did come over here to see if you wanted to race." The mare lied about the first part. She was really watching Applejack wondering if she had ever woken up next to a random stallion that she obviously bucked the night before. Applejack stood up on all four hooves and started to walk to the nearest unbucked apple tree while responding to Dash's question. "well ya'll know ima always up to race ya but Ineed to buck these apples. maybe tommora?" Dash had followed her to the tree she was bucking but stopped when she got her answer. Looking a little disappointed her head drooped a little "Oh, ok." Her response was bland and lifeless. She flew off to see what Pinkie pie would think about going on a prank spree.

As Rainbow dash flew to Pinkies she noticed a stallion looking all fancy in some nice dress clothes with a bouquet of flowers in his hoofs, giving them to a splendid looking mare. Dash smiled wickedly 'Ha! Sucker. Why would you waste your time and bits when you can hit it and quit It.' but the Pegasus' mind answered her question when it flashed to this morning with the unknown ass she awakened to. 'Still better than that. Right?' she thought while eyeing the couple.

Rainbow arrived at sugar cube corner and asked Mrs. Cake if she knew where Pinkie was "I don't know exactly where she is but she is somewhere in the building, and she said something about a... rock climbing party?" Dash started to turn and walk upstairs to search for Pinkie but stopped to ask "A rock climbing party?" Mrs. Cake just shrugged and continued working. Dash climbed the stairs to check Pinkies room. She peeked inside but saw no sign of the pink mare. She was about to head back down stairs but was stopped by a strange noise coming from behind her. "What is that noise?" Dash got her answer when she turned around to see an upside down Pinkie pie hanging from the ceiling by homemade suction shoes, otherwise known as plunger heads.

"HIA Dashie" Pinkie exclaimed with a grin spread from cheek to cheek. Dash wanted to ask Pinkie what she was doing but decided against it since Pinkie was probly just being Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie you wanna go prank some ponies. We could flour bomb the market. Maybe hide all of Twilight's quills or dye angel pink." "Wow that sounds really fun!" Pinkie looked excited enough to jump up and down. She probly would have if not for the suction cups attached to her hooves. But Pinkies memory struck her like a lightning bolt. "But I have to plan a super special rock climbing party so I can't." Her pink puffy mane slightly deflated with this revelation. Dash lowered her head in disappointment once again and slowly started to go down stairs to the exit. But Dash wasn't done yet. Hoping that what she said next would change Pinkies mind. "It will be okay, we will just go on a mass mega prank massacre some other time." Pinkies eyes went wide. "OMC!, that sounds like the most supper duper fun thing ever! But I never break a pinkie promise, not even for the most supper duper fun thing ever."

The cyan mare walked out the front door and flew off towards the ever free forest. Before she arrived she noticed the couple again. They were cuddling on a bench just enjoying being together. This time Dash's mind started to wander again. She thought about what it would be like to go steady. To have a pony to share her day with while snuggling up to. To not wake up to a douche but a loving, caring, and heartfelt pony. To feel their warm embrace. Rainbow had let her imagination continue to wonder and had a small grin on her face the rest of the flight.

Fluttershy was inside with her animals taking care of a lost raccoon pup until her other raccoon friends found the mother. There was a knock on the door. Fluttershy looked up from the little pup then back down. "Don't you worry little sweetie I won't let you go." Fluttershy soothed the pup with her kind words while cradle rocking it in her for hooves. She got up from her sofa and went to answer the door. When the door opened Rainbow dash was standing there looking a little bummed but healthy.

"Hi Rainbow, how are you?" At this time Dash was running her hooves down her eyes and stretched her lids. "I'm sooooooo bored." Rainbow was almost yawning. Fluttershy asked why. "Neither Applejack or Pinkie pie want to do anything fun. So I was thinking we could hang out." Fluttershy looked down at the pup cradled in her forelegs. "Well this adorable little thing is currently occupying my time tell we can find the mother." Dash realized that her friend selection was being narrowed down to Twilight the egg head or Rarity the fashionista, offered to lend a hoof. But her efforts were in vain. "I appreciate the offer but you're not exactly animals best friend." Rainbow huffed. "I guess you're right." and flew off to the library. Leaving Fluttershy behind with her sadness over not being able to help her friend.

When Dash reached the library she knocked on the door. She waited. No response. She knocked again but a bit louder. No response. Dash was not going to go unheard. She took both her for hooves and pounded on the door and after waiting a few moments later Spike opened the door. "Calm down Dash." "Hey Spike is Twilight home?" "Yeah, but unless it's an emergency you will have to wait a few days." "Why do I have to wait a few days?" "Because she is in deep study mode since she heard a rumor that princess Celestia is giving her a pop quiz on friendship in a few days." Spike let a light chuckle escape his snout. Rainbow saw through the little dragon. "There is no pop quiz is there?" Spiked looked at Dash with A entertained face "There is a more likely chance of a pony freezing in a volcano and there is an equal chance of Twilight figuring that out anytime soon." Dashed thanked Spike and walked away.

Dash had decided to give her legs some exercise by walking to Rarity's boutique. She really didn't want to spend the rest of her day off with Rarity but she thought she should at least stop by and say hi.

Celestia's sun was setting as Rainbow walked past a high end restaurant. 'Ugh, one of these fancy prancy restaurants with their snobby waiters and overpriced food .' She was going to keep walking but she noticed all the ponies in the restaurant looking at the same place. She traced their eyes to see the same couple AGAIN but this time the stallion was proposing to the lovely mare, Dash kept on watching tell the mare screamed "YES YES YESSSSS" Dash continued walking but that didn't keep her mind from the subject. 'Wonder what it's like to have some pony THAT special? Why can't I be that mare?!Why do i have to get drunk to get a stallion? Why not a pony that i can depend on when life gets hard. Or hold me when I get lonely?' She continued to think about her dream stallion and his proposal or their wedding and how he always be there. Dash unknowingly reached the boutique and was standing outside with a goofy smile on her face while continuing her thoughts.

Dash was snapped out of her trance when a courier Pegasus with a package came and knocked on the door. Dash muttered "what, where?" while looking around. Rarity came to the door and took the package and almost walked back inside before noticing the cyan mare and motioning her inside. Rarity told Dash to take a seat at her table in her kitchen. Rarity put on some tea before taking a seat at the table with Rainbow.

"Rainbow darling what where you doing standing outside my door?" But Dash was paying no attention she was focused on her thoughts the stallion this morning and the couple that she had seen throughout the day. She was so focused on her own thoughts that Rarity had to clop her hooves together in front of Dashes face to bring her back to reality. The unicorn decided to change subjects.

"What is plaguing your mind dear Dash?" Rainbow couldn't take it. She had to tell some pony or these thoughts would tear her apart. Rainbow dash had tears streaking down her muzzle. "Rarity, NO PONY LOVES ME!" Dash screamed this at Rarity before breaking down and bawling. Rarity was stunned for few seconds before realizing she needed to do something. "Darling how can say such a thing we all love you." "I'm not talking...about you girls...I mean...no pony wants to be...my special one pony." Dash answered between sobs. She was now crying into Rarity's fur while clinging to each other. Rarity knew she wouldn't get far with dash liked this so she just held her for a few minutes before trying again. " now there must be stallions that are interested in you. you are so fit and shapely how can there not." dash calmed down and started explaining that she has plenty of bed buddies but no pony ever really cares about her. After seeing Dash in such a distraught state Rarity knew she had to do something to help her friend. "Rainbow I will not find you a special pony...I will find you your true love and this I swear on our very friendship!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: tips and tricks

Rainbow Dash and Rarity were sitting in the boutique after Rainbow's breakdown. Rarity had decided to commit whole heartedly to Dash's endeavor. Her first goal was to gather information on Rainbow's love life. "Now darling what do these stallions you speak of actually do?"

Rainbow would have blurted out her first thought but knew Rarity not take kindly to her vulgarity. She took a minute to think about her wording. "Many of my uuh... 'Encounters' are one night stands. A few come back for more but when I try to commit they avoid me and seem to disappear."

Rarity didn't believe all the stallions in town are that cold hearted. "Where and how do you meet these stallions?" Dash went with an honest answer. "I usually go to The Ursa's Eye." "Well that answers the where but how do you grab their attention?" The Pegasus started to eye the floor in a nervous manner. "Well it usually starts off by getting a few drinks in me. I give it a little while and if no pony notices me then I head to the dance floor to show them why they should."

Rainbow looked to Rarity and waited for a response. Rarity was surprisingly not disgusted but relieved to find out her friend was simply going about her introduction the wrong way. "Darling there is nothing wrong with you. You just need to change your approach. Your not going to find something as special as love in such a..." Rarity was going to speak ill of Rainbow's favorite club but thought it might offend the mare. "...unrefined establishment and your only making it worse by drinking."

Dash had traces of despair in her eyes. "But I don't know any other way." Rarity did not notice her friends despair. "You should show your interests in a subtle lady-like way." "BUT HOW?!" Rarity caught on to the situation and thought to herself. 'I should have seen this coming. I don't believe Rainbow has been subtle once in her life.' "I will show you , but tomorrow. It has gotten late and I need my beauty sleep."

Rainbow had her for hooves up as if to present something that didn't exist "Your going to leave me hanging like this?" "Dash it is just too late to do anything. Now go home and get some rest. Meet me here at noon and we'll begin our lessons." Rarity got up from her seat and went to the doo to open the door to be polite but show Dash that the conversation was over. Rainbow got up, stretched her wings and headed for the door. "Fine!" Rarity closed the door behind Dash and turned to opal which was laying comfortably on a plush cushion. "What have I gotten myself into my sweet opal?"

The next day at the Boutique.

'where is Rainbow Dash? She was supposed to be here an hour ago.' A light knock on the door was barely heard. "Is that her?" Rarity slowly walked to the door questioning if she actually heard anything or if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Rarity opened the door to reveal Rainbow Dash sitting with her shoulders slumped while wearing heavily tinted shades. "Why are you late?" It wasn't that Rarity's voice was loud but it pierced through Dashes skull like an axe. "Hey could you lower your voice a little." Rainbow was nothing but a whisper to be lost in the wind. Rarity peered into the dark lenses with scorn and raise her voice. "your hung over aren't you." Dash flinched with every word. "ooowww, yes I am a little hung over but I still want to know what you wanted to show me." The unicorn rolled her eyes. "Very well, Come in" And gestured for the cyan mare to follow her. She led Dash to her bed room and motioned for her to take a seat on the bed.

"Why are we in your room?" Rarity took a seat close to Rainbow, a little too close if you asked her. Darling I'm going to teach you to flirt." "Isn't what I do flirting?" "No that is…" for the second time Rarity almost let her tongue slip. This time she almost called her friend a whorse. "… It's just not"

"Then how do YOU catch a stallions eye?" "I have many ways to show a pony I'm interested. And that is the first thing you need to do my dear Dash is pick the pony, Don't make yourself a target for the rotten ponies. When you get drunk your sending an invitation to get hurt by them." Dash simply sat and listened to the unicorn. "When you find a stallion that you are interested in, you need to show him you are, but in a subtle way. Now I'm going to show you how to do so but first I need to see your eyes."

Without giving Dash a moment to reject Rarity quickly took Dash's shades off. "aah!" Rainbow hastily put her hooves up to block the searing light. After giving her eyes a minute to adjust Dash was back looking at Rarity "Now why did you have to take my shades off?" "so that you could show me how well you can bat your eyes, now be a doll and show me." Rainbow had never tried to bat her eyes and didn't feel comfortable doing so in front of anyone. "How about you show me an example first." Rarity looked at Rainbow with a slightly funny look. "Very well."

She proceeded to give Dash a proper example. Rarity made it look easy which gave Dash some confidence. "I can do that no problem." As Dash tried to mimic the unicorns perfected technique ended up looking more like dust had gotten in her eye and she was having trouble getting it out. This made Rarity giggle at the silly Pegasus. "Don't make fun of me! You asked me to do it." "I'm sorry darling, this is your first time isn't it? It is ok just let me show you again." Rarity showed her friend once more. Afterwards Dash tried again but showed little improvement.

After a few minutes of this back and forth Rainbow could finally bat her eyes, not as well as Rarity but didn't look foolish either. Rarity continued her lesson and taught Dash other ways to catch a stallion's attention, such as cute giggles, hip swaying, and of course the classic mane flip. Rainbow had the most difficulties with hip swaying since she only knew one way to walk and that was to simply go.

"The last thing I have to show you is how to convey your feeling through touch." "you mean like sex?" "No darling that is not what I mean. I'm talking about things like brushing against him as you walk past to let him feel how smooth and soft your fur is." The unicorn got up and placed herself far enough away from the bed to have some walking room. "Get up and walk past me. Make contact as you do so but don't bump me and make sure to apply enough pressure for me to actually feel you."

Rainbow got up and positioned herself in front of Rarity so that they were facing each other. Dash walked forward making sure to tilt her body to the right so she would make contact with Rarity's. During this event nothing was said giving Dash time to think. 'Why do I feel so funny. It isn't the hang over is it?' The Pegasus and unicorn's bodies touched. 'her fur is so smooth, like silk.' Their fur continued to slide past. 'It feels so good on my feathers.' Their cutie marks met and made Dash's heart pump a little faster.

Rainbow finished and turned to face Rarity who did the same. "you did that just perfectly darling!" Dash scratched the back of her neck with her hoof. "I must have gotten lucky then." "Don't doubt yourself and If you don't believe me then try again and prove me wrong." Rarity taunted through her smile.

After Rainbow Dash and Rarity finished up the lesson Rarity told Dash to meet her in the market in the morning the next day.

"Why are we here Rarity?" The two mares walked the market. "we are here to try those techniques I showed you." "Really? why the market?" "Well I need to do a little shopping and all the ponies here are working members of society. So you won't as likely run into the lowlifes that you have had previous encounters with." "I see your point." "Good then do you see a stallion that interests you?"

Dash scanned the market doing her best to view the ponies going from stall to stall until she spotted a brown earth pony with a black mane and tail sporting a rocking chair cutie mark. Rainbow nudged Rarity in the rib to get her attention form the elegant cloth she was drooling over. Dash pointed to the stallion "There." Rarity rubbed her side with her hoof. "Don't be so ruff and don't point, it's rude. I am glad that you know a good looking stallion when you see one though."

Dash stood and stared at the unicorn for answers. "It isn't that hard. Just go make conversation with him and use what I taught you." Rainbow was shaking she was so nervous. 'need to calm myself.' She reached under her wing and grabbed a flask taking a generous swig before placing it back. The mare took a deep breath and walked over to the stallion.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash." The stallion was startled by the mare that had snuck up to his left. "aah,…hi?" He looked at Dash with confusion. Dash tried to look cute by bating her eyes. This only confused the stallion even more. "can I help you…?" Dash avoided his question. "What you looking at?" She pointed at the merchandise that was being displayed on a blue cloth. "These are carving tools." Rainbow look back at the stallion "why are you looking at them?" "Because I use them to make furniture."

The stallion was getting irritated from having to answer her questions. "That explains your cutie mark." Dash pretended to look at his cutie mark when she was really examining his flank. "Is there something you need ma'am?" Rainbow could tell she was losing him and was dying on the inside. 'I feel like I'm going to suffocate. I need to try something else.'

She walked along the stall tracing the edges. She eyed the wares while swaying her hips, showing her firm flank to the stallion. Dash tried to keep the conversation so he would notice. "What do you like to do besides make furniture?" The trick worked. When she looked up from the wares the stallion was staring at her flank. He notices she was look at him and quickly made eye contact and hoped she hadn't noticed. "Well I like to race." Rainbow had thought she struck gold. "You know I'm an athlete myself."

The earth ponies mood had changed drastically and was now trying to be as smooth as possible. "That explains your beautiful figure" Rainbow giggled trying to be cute "Thank you, You have quite a nice shape yourself." The stallion decided to see how far his luck would take him. "What would you think of a race followed by lunch?" Dash trotted back to the earth pony and looked up into his eyes. I would wonder when and where this would take place." "How about in the park tomorrow." "I'll see you there. But I would like to know the name of my fellow racer." The stallion almost face hoofed for forgetting to introduce himself. "I'm Birch Curve." "I'll see you tomorrow then Birch Curve."

Rainbow got out of view of the market before letting her excitement explode. Dash darted into the sky. "This is AWSOME! I have an actual date!" She flew for a good five minutes before finally retuning to the market.

Rarity was leaving while looking every direction for her friend. Rainbow flew down in complete stealth and yelled in rarity's ear "BOO!" The white unicorn did a 3 foot dead hop straight up. "aaahhh!" The cyan mare was on the ground rolling back and forth holding her tummy trying not to die from laughter. "Rainbow Dash! Why do you do such things." The fashionista's face was flushed with rage. "aww calm down Rarity it was just a joke."

Rarity raised her muzzle into the air. "Well, I didn't find it very funny." Rainbow was now standing in front of Rarity after gaining her composure. "okay, okay I'm sorry. Now will look me in the face. I have news." Rarity looked at Dash "I'm still mad but I want to know what happened." "He is taking me on a date tomorrow!" Rainbow hoped up and down from just thinking about it. "That is wonderful darling but I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, you look like Pinkie Pie right now." Rainbow blew a breath out. "Okay I'm calm." Rarity started to walk back to her boutique. "I'm going to go work on some orders. I will see you tomorrow after the date." "okay."

Dash flew off so that she could release some of her excitement. Rarity continued walking to her boutique. "I do hope everything goes alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: flask of regret

Rainbow Dash was in her home preparing for her date. 'should I wear anything special?' She opened her closet to view her scarce choices in attire. There was some sweat bands, a mock wonderbolt outfit, the dress Rarity made for Dash to wear at the grand galloping gala, and other assorted items. 'nah.' She closed the closet. She thought about how the date would go 'what if I mess up and lose the race? Will he think less of me? '

Dash's mind flashed her images. Her and Birch Curve were at the end of the race, they were head to head. Dash uses all of her strength to push ahead. She gained a full body lead. Looking back to see where he was, trips on a root. She falls and skids to stop mere feet from the finish. She is not harmed butBirch passes her and wins the race. Rainbow gets up and heads over to him.

"You ready for lunch now Birch Curve." Birch looks at Dash as if she is a roach waiting to be squished. "On second thought Rainblow I think not." Rainbow's eyes softened and her body lost its strength. "But why?" "Because I don't date pathetic losers." The turned and walked away from Dash which had shrunk into a cowardly ball lying in the dirt.

Rainbow shook her head violently, escaping from her trance. "no" 'He won't do that and I'll win to make sure." Rainbow's fear was not so easily conquered and gave her an alternative.

Dash had won the race and was catching her breath. "So...how about…that lunch…Curve" The earth pony gave her a scowl. "Buzz off!" Rainbow looked to the stallion puzzled "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing is wrong with me except that you cheated." The Pegasus became more confused. "What, how did I cheat?" Birch lifted his right hoof and made a flapping motion. "When I wasn't looking you used your wings or something." The cyan mare gained altitude and got in the stallions face. "No I didn't!" "Whatever. I don't care, I'm going home." He turned away from Dash and started walking off. She flew after him. "Are you really doing this And why?" "Yes I am because I don't date filthy Pegasus cheaters," Dash backed off from him. "BUCKING STALLIONS!" She flew away to her home.

Rainbow blinked a few times coming back to reality to find herself grabbing some vodka from the fridge. She was so nervous her hooves were shaking. 'It couldn't hurt to relax my nerves a little right?' She took a big swig before filled her flask tucked it under her wing. She spent another ten minutes trying to calm herself mare did one last check of herself before flying to the park to look for Birch Curve. 'Celestia help me.'

Needles, cloth, scissors, and other sewing materials flew through the boutique as Rarity worked on the orders that she had already was past due on. Luna's moon was up and shining on the boutique. Rarity was so entranced in her work she didn't pay attention and let her mind wonder"Why do my friends have to bring their problems to me at the worst times?" Rarity stopped working after realizing what she had said. 'Why did I say that? My friends are more important to me than my career.'

*BANG…BANG BANG* "What was that" Rarity removed herself from her work to headed to the door. She used her magic to open the door. Dash stammered through the entrance to fall onto the floor. Rarity recoiled with her hoof to her chest. "*gasp* Rainbow Dash is that you?"

Dash rose from the floor to attempt to stand only succeeding in swaying from left to right while staying in the same area. "I thawwt I wuhs a butterflyss. Damn! I Fffelt soooo puurty." Rarity could barely understand the Pegasus. "Your drunk darling. Go home and rest." Dash became angered at Rarity " Fine! I din't wannna bee hure anywayss." Dash turned from the unicorn and tried to fly out the door but nailed the wall and fell to the ground instead. Rarity rushed to her friends side. "Are you ok Rainbow!"

The Pegasus mumbled something incoherent as she was helped onto her hooves and brought to the edge of the stairs. Rarity used her magic to lift Rainbow up the stairs. Dash was placed on the bed as gently as possible. She regained some of her senses along with some motion sickness. "I think I'm gonna vomit" Rainbow covered her mouth with her hoof. "no! no! no! let me get a bucket." And Rarity rushed out of the room to get something to save her floor from ruin.

She came back racing through the door with a plastic tub she used to hold sewing materials. "*pant*here! Use this." Dash was now laying in the bed snuggling the pillow. "Did it go back down Dash?" The Pegasus shook her head no. Rarity double checked the floor. There were no signs of the catastrophe. "Then where did you…" Rarity looked to find the nightmare next to her friend in the bed. "*SHRIEK* NO!"

Rarity used her magic to throw Rainbow off the bed, grab the sheets and ran to destroy this atrocity. Dash thudded onto the floor. She stirred and grumbled for a moment before falling back to sleep.

Rainbow sat up on the floor. She looked around but didn't recognize anything "Where am I and how did I get here?" She got on all fours and headed for the door stealth mode. She waited and listened for signs of life outside the room. The mare crept into the hallway. 'Am at Rarity's?' She tried to recall what happened yesterday but her memory did not cooperate . Continuing on her quest for answers Dash headed down stairs. "Good morning Rainbow. Sleep well?"

The Pegasus jumped "Aah… Hi Rarity." Rarity was sitting at her coffee table sipping some tea. "Take a seat my dear Dash." Rainbow looked around as she inched towards the table as if an unforeseen force was lying in wait to devour her. She took a seat across from Rarity which had poured her a cup and placed it before her. Dash didn't like tea but had a funny taste in her mouth and was parched so she took a sip. Rarity waited for Dash to swallow. "Now That your awake I would like to discuss yesterday's events."

Dash couldn't remember anything so she tried putting two and two together. 'I can't remember yesterday so I probably got wasted. I wake up in Rarity's and she wants to talk about the events of yesterday and seems very serious.'

"Did we buck?" Rarity sprayed the tea she was sipping all over the table. "WHAT! NO!" Rainbow shrugged. "Hey, The last time I woke up in another pony's house without any memory thats what happened the night before."

"Well that's not what happened. You showed up at my door in the middle of the night drunk out of your mind." Rarity finished cleaning her mess. "When you say drunk out of my mind how drunk are we talking about?" Rarity looked in Rainbows eyes with complete seriousness. "You thought you were a Butterfly."

"hahaha really? What else did I do?" Rarity's stare grew cold. "You flew into a wall and ruined the sheets for the spare bed." "how did I ruin your sheets?" Rarity took a deep breath "You…vomited all over them!" "Oh, sorry." Rarity backed off. "It's ok I guess. But you need to tell me what happened. You were supposed to be on a date."

Rainbow's memory gave her the sorrowful answer. She double facehooved and kept them there. "Crap, Rarity I bucking messed up." The unicorn had frown concerned. "What is it darling?" Dash traced her actions of the day before.

She flew away from her house and towards the park. After arriving at the park and looking for a few minutes for Birch Curve gave into her fears. She concluded that he had stood her up or forgotten about her. She jugged down her flask and went around pestering ponies in the park. Shortly after the flask had been emptied Birch showed up and found Dash dancing in a fountain.

"Rainbow Dash there you are. I'm sorry I'm late a customer couldn't decide what he wanted. Why are you in the fountain?" Rainbow gave him a funny look. "Hi Dirch Curve. Why are you NOT in the fountain, huh." She nearly fell over when she said not. "It's Birch not Dirch and are you ok?" Dash stepped out of the fountain nearly face planting in the process.

She looked him over. "I am perfectly fine. And You look quite fine yourself. Why don't we find somewhere comfy and you can show me just how athletic you really are." Dash had successfully confused Birch Curve. "What?" Rainbow was not going to let subtleties stand I her way of a good time. She turned and bent over revealing herself to the stallion. "Come on and let me see that tool, wood maker *giggle*" Birch was shocked by Dash's actions. "RAINBOW DASH! Control yourself!" When he tried to stand her up she rejected and pushed him away. As she did so her flask fell from under her wing. They stood face to face. The stallion picked it up and smelled the hollow where Dash's liquid courage had been. " So this is why your acting like a fool." Rainbow snatched it from his grasp. "This is mine and I'm no fool." The earth pony shook his head. "Go home and sleep it off before you hurt yourself." "Whatever. You're a jerk! I don't have to listen to you." Dash flew off before Birch could respond. 'I can get more booze at home anyway.'

"so I must have gotten more booze and headed here" Rarity had sat and listened to Rainbows story patiently. "Well it seems that to help you find you love I'm going to have to help you get rid of your alcohol problem. I want you to go home and pour out all your alcohol." Dash got up from her chair and stood with her for hooves on the table "I'm not going to do that!" Rarity thought before responding 'I should have seen this coming. She is not going to just quit. I'm going to have wean her off of it.' "Ok that is a little much to ask so how about you bring all your alcohol over here." Rainbow eyed Rarity. "Why should I do that?" Rarity let out a sigh. "If you don't then I can't help you get off of it?"

"Who said I want to get off?" The unicorn started to rub her temples. "Dash if you continue drinking you will never meet that special pony. Do you want to be alone forever?" The cyan mare set back down and stared at the floor. With a submissive tone. "I'll bring it over later today."

"Thank you Dash now If you would be so kind to leave. I have to burn some sheets and complete some work orders."

Rainbow slowly headed for the door. She was as usual left alone with her thoughts 'That hurt. but She is right though. I need to change or I'll never find anypony.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: first time doing one of these things. I wanted to say that this is the first story I've written in a long time and I have tried to write multiple times before this and failed because I had no support from anyone so most of my previous stories never were completed. If you like this story and don't want this story to end in the same way then please tell me how you feel either through review or PM. If you think this story sucks and I should not being doing this then inform me by the same means. The overall point is that I want honest opinions of how I'm doing. I believe that everyone's opinion is valid and worth noting. Now back to the story.**

Chapter 4: what are friends for

Rarity's boutique mid-day.

"How did you fit anything else in your fridge Dash?" Rarity finished helping Rainbow Dash unload the large varieties of alcohol into the boutique's refrigerator. "well I kind of didn't." Rarity used her magic to close the fridge and then face the Pegasus. "You didn't have any food or drink?" Dash scratched the back of her neck. "I had a little bit of dry food but didn't have room for anything in the fridge. Sooo yeah. But now that we have moved all my booze how are you going to help me?"

The unicorn shook her head. 'your such a wreck Dash.' "We are going to kick your addiction by weaning you off of it." Rainbow became defensive. "Hey! I'm not addicted." Rarity should have seen this coming. 'this is going to be harder than I thought' Rarity's stare could have turned a dragon to stone. "Rainbow. Your entire fridge contains nothing but alcohol, you can't go anywhere without your flask, even after it has been the cause of countless numbers of your mistakes especially when it comes to your love life and you don't think your addicted? From what you have told me and I have seen it not only is a problem, It is the source of your problems. This path will only lead to more pain and misery. And I don't want to lose you to that darling." Rarity's stare had turned to caring and fear for her friend. She waited for Dash's response.

The Pegasus pony had dropped her guard, eyed the floor and shrunk to reflect her inner pain. "Your right Rarity." "So you agree with me?" Rainbow nodded. "Yes." The marshmallow mare knew it was not done yet. "I want to hear you say it. Look me in the eyes and say that you are addicted." Rainbow Dash lifted her head and looked into Rarity's eyes. 'her eyes are so beautiful.' She whispered "I am addicted." Rarity did not let her gaze fall. "Now I want you to promise me that you will quit this addiction." Rainbow held her ground. "Cross my heart .Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity let out a sigh of relief. "Now that that is over we can begin to fix this. To help you wean off of this we will water down your drinks. Give me your flask." Dash did not want a repeat so she gave her flask to Rarity without hesitation. The unicorn walked to the fridge and opened it. "Choose your poison." The cyan Pegasus used her wings to position herself above Rarity so that she could view what she had to pick from. "I'll go with the pink lemonade vodka."

Rarity used her magic to bring the flask and vodka over to the sink where she mixed the vodka and water 90/10 then levitated it in front of Rainbow "I'm starting you off light but I will continue decrease the amount of alcohol and increase the amount of water. Also this is the only thing your aloud to have today. No party drinking either and that includes every type. This flask is your only source of alcohol." Dash took the flask. "Really, No refills, no party drinking, nothing besides this? " Rarity started walking for the boutique's entrance "Nothing besides that yes and I want you to inform the rest of the girls of your new goal."

Rainbow took a swig and fallowed Rarity. "It tastes a little funny but it's not bad. And I'll make sure that they all know." The unicorn held the door open for her friend. "while you do that I will look for this Birch Curve so that you can apologize and maybe set up for another date." Rainbow gave Rarity a funny look. "Why try and set up another date?" The marshmallow mare rolled her eyes. "because if you didn't notice he had a perfect chance to take advantage of you, but instead he tries to help you and keep you from embarrassing yourself. If he had been one of your previous stallions you might have woke up in a cell and charged with public indecency." Rainbow hovered near the door. "I didn't think about it like that. Thank you Rarity, for opening my eyes and everything. Your awesome." Dash flew away from the boutique. Rarity thought to herself. 'I wish opening your eyes was the hard part.'

Rainbow arrived at the library. "I hope that Twilight is done with her studding. Such a book worm." She knocked on the door. She heard muffled voices come from inside followed by hoofsteps leading to the door. Twilight answered the door. "Hi Rainbow Dash. What brings you here? Do you want to borrow a Daring Do book? How about a book on flying techniques or wonderbolt history? Are you looking for somepony or maybe you mmmhmh." Dash shoved a hoof in Twilight's mouth. "STOP!" Dash relinquished her hoof. "Oh, I'm sorry." Dash held her hoof up. "It's ok. I came here to tell you something important. May I come inside?"

Twilight removed herself from the entrance and gestured for Dash to come in. The library had the sharp scent of paper with an undertone of ink . It made the atmosphere have a certain crisp feel. "why didn't Spike answer the door?" Twilight shut the door behind Rainbow. "He said something about experimenting with his cooking and couldn't come to the door. But what did you need to tell me?"

Dash explained that Rarity was helping her quit drinking and that she was trying to improve her life, afterwards she waited for Twilight's response. "That's wonderful Rainbow. I am so glad you're making this change but it will be difficult so if you need anything just tell me." The cyan mare headed for the door. "I will make sure to do so and how hard could it be?" Dash disappeared behind the door and was off to her next target leaving Twilight with her thoughts. 'I hope she can handle this.'

Rainbow made quick work of getting to Fluttershy's and explaining just as she had done with Twilight. Just as Twilight had, Fluttershy offered her help to Dash and same as before Dash assured that she would be fine. The cyan mare was not worried about telling Twilight or Fluttershy since she didn't have a habit of drinking with them. She was worried about telling Applejack and Pinkie however. The next pony she had to tell was the element of honesty.

The flight to sweet apple acres let Rainbow have time to think, a very unfortunate thing for one with self-doubt. 'We won't be able to sit down and have a drink at the end of the day anymore. We won't be able to have drinking contests anymore. What will she think of me when I say no to a cider, will she think I'm not pony enough to hang around anymore?' Rainbow did not know better than to let her mind wonder.

-Rainbow arrived at sweet apple acres. To find Applejack in the orchard having a drink of cider in the shape of an apple tree. "Hi Applejack what you doing?" Applejack laid her Stetson next to her. "Hi there Rainbow Dash what brings yall out here?" Rainbow sat down next to Applejack. "I came here to talk to you about something." Applejack took a swig of her cider. "yall want some?" The cyan mare eyed the cider. "Actually that is what I came here to talk to you about. I can't drink anymore." The earth pony squinted her eyes at the Pegasus. "What you mean you can't drink anymore." Dash scratched the back of her neck. "well Rarity is making me quit so I can't drink booze of any kind anymore." Applejack put her Stetson back on. "Don't give me that horse shit Rainbow Dash and Don't hide behind that Mrs. Clean hooves either. You've gone soft." Rainbow would not be insulted in such a manner. "I'm not soft! I am doing this for Rarity and for myself. Don't insult Rarity either she is a beautiful friend that just wants to help me." Applejack started to walk away from the Pegasus. " I aint listening to you anymore RainBLOW. All you are is a pussy and pussies aint allowed on my property so go away." Dash stood up and took flight. "BUCK YOU!"-

Rainbow Dash had zoned out the entire flight to sweet apple acres. Dash landed near the barn. ' Celestia be with me. I need a drink to calm myself.' The Pegasus grabbed her flask from under her wing as she had done a million times before and took a swig. 'damn I'm already half empty.' Big Mac walked out of the barn with an empty cart attached to him. "Hey Big Mac where is Applejack?" He motioned with his head towards the house. "thanks." Rainbow flew to talk to Applejack. "Yup."

Dash entered the home to find the earth pony she had been searching for sitting in living room. "Hi Rainbow Dash what brings you around here?" Rainbow was hoping with all her might this would go right. "I came here to talk to you about something you might not be so happy about." Dash had not noticed the drink setting next Applejack. The orange mare took a drink of her family's famous apple cider. "What would you want to talk about that might be upsetin. Oh no, forgive me Dash you want some cider?" The choice was right in front of her. She could have some cider, no one would know but if she takes it she breaks her promise. The thought of the cider slithering down her throat brings her feelings of joy. All Dash has to do is say the word. "…No. That is actually what I'm here to talk to you about. I have decided to give up booze."

"That's great to hear Rainbow. I will miss having a drinking buddy but I would rather have sober talkin pal any hows." The Pegasus looked puzzled. "You're not upset?" Applejack blew a raspberry. "No way. I don't care if you drink or not. If you ask me you got a little too touchy when you drank any way. But that don't matter what matters is that your my friend and I'm here for you if you need anything." Rainbow wiped the sweat off her brow. "I'm so glad you feel this way. Well I would love to stay and chat but I need to tell one more pony the news." Rainbow then flew off to find the one and only party pony.

'I hope she takes it well. We always have a good time drinking at her parties. What if she doesn't think I'm cool anymore because I won't drink and doesn't want to party with me anymore?' Dash's imagination was her weakness in these moments, letting her imagine an unlikely future.

-Dash arrives at sugar cube corner and explains the situation to Pinkie. "No more drinking at parties?" Dash shook her head. "No jello shots?" Dash shook her head. "No beer pong?" Dash shook her head. "No drunk pin the tail on the pony?" Dash grew angered "No,no,no nothing that involves booze. I can't do anything that fun anymore." Pinkie's face grew sad. "But why?" Rainbow grew furious. "I already told you!. Rarity won't let me do any of those things." Pinkie became distant "Sounds like Rarity has made you her bitch." The Pegasus never expected such harsh words from Pinkie. "She is not making me her bitch, she is trying to help me." Pinkie fanned her words away. "Yeah yeah but as long as you continue being lame don't bother coming to my parties. You will just drag the whole thing down." Dash was too hurt to be mad at Pinkie. "Pinkie you aren't serious are you?" Pinkie seemed to no longer care for Dash. "Better yet don't consider me your friend if you're going to be a bitch to an even bigger bitch. Now leave RainBLOW." The Pegasus did as she was told with tears streaming from her eyes.-

Dash only escaped her nightmare by walking into one of sugar cube corner's walls and falling flat on her butt. *Thud* "owww." Rainbow rubbed her head. 'I need a drink.' Dash stood up and drew her flask and took a swig before putting it back under her wing. 'damn, Already emptied it.'

Pinkie Pie ran up to Rainbow Dash. "Are you ok Dashie. I tried to tell you but wouldn't listen. I even yelled but you were in some kind of trance. Have you been around Zacora?" Rainbow faced Pinkie. "I haven't been around Zacora and I'm fine." Pinkie gave Rainbow a smile. "Oh ok… Are you sure your fine because you look like you've been crying?" Dash wiped her cheek to check if the pink mare was correct, she was. "Forget about that. Do you have a minute to talk?" Pinkie nodded "I always have a minute to talk to one of my friends."

Both the mares headed inside to talk. "Where are the cakes?" Pinkie answered as she placed treats on the table that the mares were now sitting at. "There out doing deliveries and the foals are at a friend's of the cakes house." Rainbow took one of the sugary treats. "Good, I have to talk to you about something very serious Pinkie. Do you understand?" Pinkie waved her hoof in front of her face and glasses appeared, her smile disappeared, and her energetic eyes became solid and determined. "I am a professor of serious."

Dash became dumbfounded "How… where did the…Whatever it doesn't matter. I came here to tell you that I'm giving up booze. This means I can't drink at parties. No drinking games or contests of any kind. I understand if you don't want me at your parties anymore since I'm no longer awesome." Dash had grown sad from the thought of not being able to be a part of her friends favorite events.

Pinkie Pie's glasses had disappeared and her face had grown into one of caring. "Dashie I am happy that you have decided to stop. I will plan my parties to not involve alcohol. It doesn't matter to me if you can drink or not. I invite you to parties because your my friend not because you can drink near any pony under the table. And your my friend because you are there for me and I am here for you. You are even more awesome now that you have decided to quit." Rainbow's eyes had welled up. "You Really think so? *sniffle*" Pinkie Pie got up and hugged Dash. "of course I do." Rainbow hugged Pinkie and let it rain "You're the best Pinkie."

**A/N: please review and/or comment. I really appreciate it. Have a good day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N for this chapter I will be trying something different. I will be trying to write dialogue in a different way hopefully improving the quality. The determining factor for if I keep this depends on the feedback I get. It is up to you if this stays or goes so please review! **

Chapter 5: peer pressure

Inside sugar cube corner shortly after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie come to terms with Dash's goal.

"Thanks for everything Pinkie. You're an awesome friend."

"Anything for you Dashie."

Dash finished her goodbye's and exited the treat store, or would have if she didn't get thrown onto her ass by getting hit with door from a pony coming in. *Smack*

"Shit that hurt. What's the deal pal!" Rainbow rubbed her head but should have looked up to see which Pegasus she was talking to.

"Well will you look at that. I didn't expect to recognize any pony here."

Pinkie Pie came to see the commotion. "Hia Spitfire. What are you doing on the floor Dashie?"

Rainbow was off the floor instantly when she heard the wonder bolts name. "Spitfire! What are you doing here?"

"Some pony told me that I could find a party planning pony here."

Pinkie Pie gave a salute. "Pinkie Pie at your service."

"Nice salute. But I wanted to know if you can plan a party for the wonder bolts. I want it in Ponyville and it needs to be ready in a week."

"that depends on how many ponies."

"I want a small party so maybe a couple hundred?"

"I can do that. We can work out the details in the waiting area."

"I'll be right there but I want to talk to Rainbow Dash first"

"okee dokee." Pinkie took a few hops to the next room. *squeak**squeak**squeak*

Spitfire looked where the pink pony had been. "Did she just squeak like a toy?"

Rainbow knew better than to try to explain Pinkie "Yes and don't question it. Just accept it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

'What an odd pony.' Spitfire gave Rainbow her attention. "I wanted to know if you would like to come to the party. It would give you a chance to socialize with the other wonder bolts and let me see how hard you can party."

Dash was unsure "Will there be booze?"

Spitfire chuckled "Enough to get all of Clouds dale wasted."

Dash pondered her choice 'She said if I went it would give her a chance to judge me. If I don't go she might think I'm unreliable and can't be a wonder bolt. If I go I could meet all of the wonder bolts, but there will be booze. Duh! I just won't drink any. I'll party hard, get a good rep with wonder bolts and keep my promise. Perfect!'

"Well what will it be?"

Rainbow gained her confidence. "I'll be there."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I need to make arrangements with your pink friend."

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash parted. Dash headed to the boutique.

"I told the others of my goal and your involvement." Rainbow watched as Rarity sipped her tea. 'Should I tell her?'

"How did the girls take the news?"

"I didn't expect Pinkie or Applejack to take it as well but they all supported me." 'Every pony has supported my decisions so far.'

"I never doubted that they would support your decision. This is just the beginning though. At some point you will be tempted to drink. I need you to stay strong and not do it. And the more time passes..."

Rainbow was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay attention. 'This party is going to be great. I get to hang out with Spitfire. No trainee status to hold me back. It won't be like the grand galloping gala will it? She said that she would be judging me. That means she has to pay attention to me so it can't be like that. I wonder if I will be hanging out with Soarin as well?'

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity had grown impatient.

Dash shook sense into herself. "Huh."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard You."

"You seem distracted. Is there something you want to tell me?"

This was Rainbow's best chance to come clean. "I've just had a long day is all."

Rarity was sure something was up but decided not to press the subject. "Maybe you should go home and rest then."

"I'll do that. See you tomorrow?"

"As always darling."

Rainbow went home and dreamed of her future.

__Rainbow arrived at Spitfire's party and was greeted by the wonder bolt.__

_"___Hey Rainbow Dash glad you could make it. You like the location?" Rarity's boutique and some the surrounding area was where the party was being held. The party had barely started and the boutique had already been desecrated. Graffiti marked the outer walls. The words "wonder bolts rule" as well as some lightning bolts covered the front. Trash covered the ground outside and the floor inside. Rainbow could barely see it through all the ponies that were dancing on top of it. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire made it inside where music destroyed every pony's thoughts____.____ The place was packed wall to wall with ponies.__

__Spitfire yelled over the music. "I heard you can beat any pony in a drinking contest. Is that true?"__

__Rainbow just barely made out Spitfire's words "Ponies are easy, I bet I could even beat a dragon."__

_"___Well I don't have a dragon but there is Soarin."__

_"___I would but… I can't."__

_"___Really, you're going to chicken out after what you just said?"__

__The music stopped, the room became still, and every pony turned and faced Dash, Waiting for her next words.__

_"___I'm not chicken. I am not allowed to drink.__

__All the ponies join in a choir of laughter____.__

__Spitfire calmed herself long enough to talk "Not allowed, what are you a little school filly? How about I make this easier. You beat Soarin or I will make sure you NEVER become a wonder bolt." Her voice became more sinister with every word__

__Rainbow had her options. She can break her promise and lose her friend's trust, or she can keep it and lose her life dream. Dash took her time to think. 'I can't choose this. Why do I have to choose! Why can't I have both.'__

_"___We are waiting."__

_"___I Care for my friends more than being a wonder bolt."__

_"___Is that your final decision Dash?" __

_"___Yes."__

__*sigh* "suit yourself."__

__Rainbow blinked and all the ponies disappeared. "What the...?" Rainbow's hooves became moist. She looked down to discover that the room was being filled. The mare's nose was filled with scent of alcohol. It reached the top of her legs. 'got to get out of here.' She trudged through flouting trash and liquid to the door but where the door had been but found nothing but a wall. "What the BUCK!" __

__The alcohol continued to rise. It reached the top of her neck. It did not stop. It continued to rise and rise. Rainbow now had her head hitting the ceiling gasping for air. Her life line was stolen from her as the alcohol engulfed the pocket.__

_'___There has to be a way out.' The Pegasus' eyes burned as she searched____,____ but every escaped had been sealed. 'I can't die like this!' Rainbow was running out of air. She would not last much longer. She pounded the walls trying to make an exit but to no avail. The last of her oxygen escaped her lungs. 'I have to breathe!' Her muscles gained a mind of their own and let the liquid flow into Dash.__

__The mare did not die as she thought she would but instead was engulfed into a void darkness. "Where am I?"__

_"___You have betrayed me Rainbow Dash."__

_"___Rarity?"__

_"___After all I did for you. After you admitted that drinking is the cause of your problems you do it anyway ____.____I give up on you. I swore on our friendship that I would help you and I meant it. Since it seems I cannot help you, then are friendship is lost."__

_"___Don't do this to me. Don't give up on me. Don' leave me ALONE!"__

_"___I did not do this to you. You did this to yourself."__

_"___Why can't I just be happy?"__

__Spitfire's voice came from the void "RainBLOW!"__

__Then Rarity's "RainBLOW!"__

__The rest of her friends joined in "RainBLOW!"__

__A seemingly endless chant surrounded Dash as she curled into a ball. "RainBLOW! RainBLOW! RainBLOW! RainBLOW!"__

The cyan Pegasus woke up in a sweat "NOOO!"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity continued to try and find Rainbow a special pony. They efforts were not rewarded and Birch Curve was nowhere to be found. Rarity continued to dilute Dash's liquor. Rarity increased the amount of water by 10% each day and each day Dash seemed to become 10% more irritable. It has been one week and today is the day of the party. Both mares are in the boutique after another fruitless day in the search for a stallion for Rainbow.

"It's bucking pointless Rarity!" The cyan mare had grown red with rage.

"Rainbow Dash I have told you a million times to not use that sort of language in my presence."

Rainbow calmed herself. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that it seems like I can never get a pony. Is it that obvious that I'm a wreck or am I just that unattractive?"

Rarity's voice became softer. " Rainbow darling, these things take time. You are not a wreck and you are one of the most attractive mares I know."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do its un-lady like to lie."

*chuckle* "Thanks Rarity, you always make me feel better."

"I'm happy you feel better but I have work that needs doing."

"I will leave you to it then."

"Thank you."

Rainbow left the boutique for her home to get ready for the party. The party was scheduled to started at sun down in a field barely out of the borders of ponyville. Dash arrived right before the sun set. Pinkie had built small sheds to hold liquor and bars to distribute it. A large amount of ponies had already shown up and begun to play music and pass out drinks. Rainbow looked for Spitfire and spotted her near a crowd of ponies circled around a small table.

"Hey Spitfire."

Spitfire lost her focus from the table "Hi Rainbow Dash."

"What is the crowd about?"

"Nothing big, just two stallions had an argument about who could drink more. Now there settling the score with a drinking contest."

Rainbow wanted to avoid this sort of thing. "Dumb stallions."

"You're the one to talk. Ever since I planned the party to be here I have been hearing rumors that you would wipe any pony out in a drinking contest. There is even a betting pool that says you could beat Soarin."

Dash remembered her nightmare. "I hope no pony bet too much money on me."

"Actually I have three thousand bits on you so how about you show that stallion what a mare can do."

Dash heart raced looking for an escaped. 'No, it is exactly like my dream. Would Rarity want me to give up on my dream?' Rainbow prayed that Spitfire would understand. "I told my friend I wouldn't drink."

"Come on Dash. Would your friend want me to lose money?"

Before Dash had a chance to answer Spitfire pushed her to the table. Soain was across from Rainbow.

"So you think you can take me on?"

Filled shot glasses were placed in front of them. Soarin downed the shot and waited. Dash could not wake up from this nightmare. She had to choose. 'Rarity will understand.' Rainbow took the glass in her mouth and let the liquid flow into her body.

Shot after shot was consumed by the ponies. Soarin eventually tapped leaving Rainbow as the victor. Dash let loose and partied all night after that. She chugged drink after drink. When the party was nearing its end Rainbow was offered a "special" drink. Not in her right mind she took it and downed it without a moment hesitation. Shortly after she flew off and headed for her home.

On her flight she started to feel different. "What the hell was in that drink?" Her breathing became labored. Then her legs became numb. Rainbow started to panic. 'What is happening?' She lost the feeling in her wings causing her to plummet. 'I need help!' The ground came closer with every passing second. Tears streaked her face. 'I don't want to die.' Rainbow used all of her strength to make her wings straighten allowing her to glide. The numb pegasus glided to the one place she felt safe. Rainbow neared her destination. She knew she would not be able to land. When the mare came close enough to the ground she relaxed her wings causing her to skid to the door. Dash banged her head on the door three times before she lost all of her might. ' please be awake.' Rainbow closed her eyes and let darkness take her. Her body lay on the doorstep of the boutique.

**A/N: The story is not over****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No one informed me whether or not the changes I made in the last chapter were positive or negative but I liked the way the conversations flowed so I will keep the style. That does not mean it is too late to tell me I fucked up. I will always listen to the opinion of the reader so please review. **

Chapter 6: Realization

The afternoon sun shined through the hospital window.

"Will she be alright Nurse Redheart?"

"Well Ms. Rarity she had an ungodly amount of alcohol in her system and there is traces of an unknown drug in her system. We cleared most of her system and she is improving but I don't know."

Rainbow Dash faded into conciseness. 'Are they talking about me?'

"What happened to her?"

"We can't determine exactly what happened but if I had to guess I would say the mystery drug probably reacted with the alcohol in her system and her system reacted by shutting down. It might have been a good thing too."

"What do you mean? Look at her! How could this possibly be a good thing?"

"I simply meant that if her body had not shut down the reaction could have caused permanent damage. Now I am sorry but I am needed elsewhere. If you need anything simply call and I will be here right away."

"Thank you Nurse. I'm sorry I just don't know what I would do without Rainbow Dash."

Nurse Redheart left the room to Rainbow and Rarity. When Dash heard the door close she tried to opened her eyes but they were heavy. She tried again but with no luck. A cracked but familiar voice came from her right.

"Please be alright my darling Rainbow." It was followed my some sniffles.

'Is Rarity crying?'

The Pegasus opened her eyes to a blur of white. 'Is Rarity on top of me?" When her vision cleared she realized she was looking at her own body wrapped in gauze. 'Oh shit that's right I had to crash land.' Rainbow used most of her might to tilt her head so she could see if in fact it was Rarity crying. The unicorn was sitting next to her with her hooves covering her face. The mascara running down her cheeks told Rainbow all she needed to know.

Rainbow tried to talk but her mouth was dry and a weak moan replaced her voice. Rarity heard her moan. She looked up at Rainbow Dash, revealing her red puffy eyes.

"Rainbow Dash your awake." Rarity hugged Dash. The cyan mare would have enjoyed this but it caused her a moderate amount of pain under her gauze. I response she let out an abrupt screech. Rarity quickly stopped. "Oh I'm so sorry darling, I forgot about your cuts."

Rainbow cared less about the pain and more about here strong thirst. She let out a whisper. "Water."

Rarity twisted her head and moved closer to Dash. "I didn't quite here you. You need to speak up."

"I need water." The raspy voice barely increased in volume.

Rarity put her ear an inch away from Dashes mouth. "What do you need?"

"WATER!" The Pegasus' voice cracked into the deaf mare's ear.

Rarity did not become bothered by dash's rudeness and fetched a cup filled with water. Rainbow could not move her for legs so Rarity had to help her drink. After four cups had been engulfed by the parched pony, Rarity looked to Dash and waited.

Rainbow felt hydrated and took some time to think. 'She even looks beautiful after bawling her eyes out. She always makes me feel happy. I repay her kindness by taking from her? Even now she waits to help me. She has to realize I broke my promise and here she is still taking care of me. I have done nothing but use her. I have to make this right.'

Rainbow decided to use her remaining strength to apologize. "I am sorry Rarity. I have betrayed you. I don't know how you can be here waiting for me. I mean, you give without a second thought and I repay you by giving you more problems. I am a horrible friend. If there is a way to make up for my selfishness I am more than willing to do anything."

Rarity waited patiently for Dash to finish. "You are not a horrible friend. You have made mistakes is all. And I give because that's who I am. I am the element of generosity after all. I can wait for you because I l-" Rarity was cut off by the door swinging open and Twilight Sparkle rushing in.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is Rainbow Dash ok?!"

Rarity answered Twilight's question. "She is fine for now. She just woke up."

"What happened to you Dash?" Twilight directed her attention towards Dash

Rainbow did not want to tell any pony else what happened. "I had an accident while trying a new stunt."

Twilight rolled her eyes "I told you to be careful when you do things like that."

Rainbow was glad her lie worked. "I know but I can only be so careful."

"I am just glad you're alright."

One by one Rainbow's friends showed up to see if she was alright. Every pony seemed to buy her lie, except Rarity but she did not want to stress Dash so she said nothing to the others. The six spent the day talking and playing games like hangpony and twenty questions to help Rainbow pass the time. At some point Dash had fallen asleep. The others left so that they would not disturb Dash's rest, all except Rarity. Rarity stayed with Rainbow throughout the night. She slept on the cold hospital floor. Unfortunately Dash's mind was just as cold.

_Rainbow Dash stood in the middle of a grassy plain. Thick fog blanketed the area. Dash could not see further than a few feet. Her thoughts were unobtainable pieces of nonsense. Rarity appeared from the fog. When Dash looked at rarity her thoughts became clear and gained purpose. She wanted nothing more than to be with this pony. The simple thought brought joy to Rainbow's heart. Voices chanted from the fog. "Tell her. Tell her. Tell her." The voices drained her happiness and replaced it with dread and despair._

_Without her consent Rainbows mouth formed the words that the fog wished to hear. "Rarity, will you be my special one pony?"_

_Rarity grew to an enormous size. A red aura surrounded the unicorn. Her laughter boomed into Dash's ears. "Me and you? I have never heard something so absurd. You are nothing compared to me. Just look at yourself. A hopeless drunk that has never gained anything without help from ponies greater than her. How can you possibly compare to me, RainBLOW?"_

_Rainbow's fear paralyzed her._

_The voices of the fog joined Rarity. "RainBLOW. RainBLOW. Rain" The voices were cut off by a fourth that came from the clouds above._

"_ENOUGH!" The voices, Rarity, and the fog disappeared. In their place was a bright moon and twinkling stars shining over the cool night and their ruler. _

"_Princess Luna?"_

"_Yes Rainbow Dash I have entered your dream to save you from yourself."_

"_From myself? I did not do this to myself."_

"_This is your dream. Everything here is of your mind. Your own self-doubt is your undoing."_

_Rainbow should have been grateful but was only angered by the intrusion into her dream. "If you can save ponies from there nightmares then why didn't you save me in the past."_

_Luna hated it when ponies called them nightmares but she would not let her emotions compromise her. "I am sorry Rainbow Dash but I cannot stop every bad dream. There is many ponies sleeping at once and I am but one. That is not your current problem though."_

"_I don't have a problem."_

"_Rainbow Dash do you really believe this? I have destroyed many of the horrors you dream. I know what you truly fear. Embrace your feelings; neglecting them will not make the go away."_

"_What feelings am I neglecting?"_

"_You know as well as I that you care for Rarity. You need to tell her."_

"_What if she doesn't feel the same way?"_

"_That is not the question you should ask. The more important question is what happens if she feels the same way and you never tell her how you feel?"_

_Rainbow thought about Luna's words. "Thank you Princess. I know what I need to do."_

"_That is good to hear but I have to leave you. More ponies need my help."_

_Luna flew away leaving Dash alone in her dream realm._

The next morning Rarity awoke to Rainbow softly snoring. 'I can't believe I had to sleep on that dirty floor. When I go home I will have to take an extra-long bath.' Rarity walked over to Dash and checked on her. "She seems to be doing fine." Rarity petted the multicolored mane. Rainbow stirred in her sleep. 'This could have gone much worse. I'm glad she was not seriously injured but at the same time she betrayed me. I need to ask her what happened; maybe she had a reason to drink. It is partly my fault. I should not have decreased her alcohol intake so rapidly; I thought she would be strong enough to resist the urge.'

Rainbow awoke and saw Rarity standing next to her "Rarity."

"Yes Dash?"

"Can you see if they have any food? I'm starving,"

"I'll do that now." Rarity left to look for Dash some breakfast.

This gave Dash time to debate. 'Should I just tell her? No that would be silly. I need to wait for the right moment. But when is the right moment? How long have I felt this way? I think I first felt like this when she showed me those tricks of hers. I thought it was the hangover but it wasn't. I have been like this ever since she has helped me.'

Rarity came back with a cart with a tray of food on top. "They gave me this tray. Redheart said that I shouldn't give you any other food besides but if you want I can get Applejack to bring something." Rarity realized that Dash was thinking. "What is the matter Dash?"

Rainbow Gave rarity her attention. "It's nothing."

Rarity Scolded the Pegasus. "I know when you have something on your mind. Please tell me."

Rainbow knew it was not the time to tell how she felt but used the time to come clean about the party. "I was thinking about how to tell you how I got into this situation. The hospital I mean."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"When I finished telling pinkie about quitting drinking I bumped into Spitfire…"Rainbow continued to tell Rarity about the party, the bet that Spitfire placed, and the strange drink.

"But why did you come to me when you became aware that something was not right?"

"Because I trust you the most out of every pony."

"I am happy you trust me and I'm glad that you explained that you practically forced into drinking. I understand that you had a tough decision. That does not mean I'm not upset with you. You still betrayed me but I was partly to blame."

Rainbow became confused with the last part. "What do you mean it was partly your fault?"

"I pushed you too far. I should have weaned you more slowly. We will try again and we will succeed this time. For right now you need to eat."

Rainbow agreed and let Rarity feed her for she was still too weak to move. The day continue and Rainbow became more frustrated with every passing minute. She had nothing to do.

'Why do hospitals never have anything cool to do? I hate being bored' Rainbow look to Rarity who was reading a magazine. "Rarity we should do something."

"What could we possibly do?"

"I don't know?! Something."

"How about we play truth or truth."

"Do you mean truth or dare?"

"No I mean truth or truth. Ponies always make you do something gross if you pick dare."

It was moments like this that made Dash wonder why she liked this pony. "There is nothing else to do so why not."

Rarity put down her magazine. "Good I'll go first. Have you ever slept with a mentor?"

"What do you mean by a mentor?"

"I mean a teacher or an instructor that sort of thing."

"I slept with one of my flight school partners that later tried to tutor me. Does that count?"

"No not really. It's your turn."

Dash Thought about it for a minute. "Have you ever slept with a stallion before dating him?"

"I have BUT only once and I had too much to drink."

"Chill out. It isn't a big deal and it's your go."

"What is the most amount of stallions you have slept at a time?"

"Oh you're going to go there huh? I have shared a bed with three stallion at the same time. For your information."

"How did you…Did they all go at once or…?"

"You will never know because it is my turn."

"I'm ready when you are."

Rainbow decided to see if Rarity would even consider Dash as a partner. "Have you ever slept with a mare."

"Rainbow I'm shocked that you would think I would do such a thing."

"Answer the question Rarity."

"I have."

Rainbow had her answer. She need to know how Rarity felt about it. "What did you think?"

"Well...I'm not against it if that what you're asking."

'YES!' "Would you still do it?"

"If I was attracted to one, yes."

"Would you date a friend?"

"If I felt that way towards a friend I would not deny my feelings."

Rainbow decided it was the right time. "Would you date me?" Her heart felt like it was going to explode. 'I have either made the best or worse decision of my life.'

Rarity seemed to freeze in place. The clock on the wall was the only source of noise. *Tick-tock* *Tick-tock* *Tick-tock* The unicorn walked up to the Pegasus and stared into her eyes. *Tick-tock* "Rainbow I am glad you have made me aware how you feel." *Tick-tock*

Rainbow did not like where this was going. 'She is going to say no. I have to stop this.' But Dash was paralyzed. She could not say anything to stop her nightmare from coming true.

"I would love to." Rarity planted a kiss on Dash's cheek.

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of quality in this chapter but I hope the events will make up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am working on getting an editor. I am not sure how this will work out but it will improve the quality of each chapter. The person who has offered to help won't be able to help me for 2 weeks though. So I will not receive help from him****.**** I am not completely alone. The reader can always help by reviewing. Make sure to help me out. **

Chapter 7: release

Rainbow had never felt happier. Rarity had granted her wish. She knew no other way to express her joy than through her body. To her great agony Dash jumped out of bed and hugged Rarity. Dash did not care about the pain coursing through her limbs. She wanted to be as close to Rarity as possible.

Rarity did not want harm to come to her friend. "Rainbow what are you doing! You need to stay in bed."

Dash closed her eyes and engulfed herself in everything that was Rarity. Her senses became filled with Rarity. She smelled her sweet scent. She felt her soft fur on her neck. "I want to experience nothing but you. You have made me happier than any stallion ever has. Rarity you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I want to repay you in every way possible."

"I am happy for you darling but you need to be careful."

"Nothing can harm me as long as you're around."

"Dash! Your cuts."

The Pegasus backed off and opened her eyes to check what rarity was worried about. Rainbow's gauze on her forelegs turned crimson. She now smelled iron. She was not worried about herself. "It is fine, what's important is that you come here so I can hug you again."

"No. You are going to get back in that bed and I'm going to call the nurse."

Dash pouted as she got back into bed. "I'll do what you say but whenever I am better you won't get away so easily." Once she became settled she noticed that Rarity had red streaks on her where Dash's forelegs had been. "I'm so sorry Rarity I didn't mean to mess up your fur."

Rarity scanned herself to see what Dash meant. "You need to worry about yourself not me."

Rainbow Dash spent a week in the hospital before they released her. Her wounds were not completely healed but she was fit enough to not stay in the hospital. The entire time she was in there Rarity stayed by her. Applejack brought food to Rarity and she only left while Dash slept, making sure to be back before she woke. She even missed her spa appointment much to her discomfort.

Rainbow and Rarity walked out of the hospital into the morning air. Clouds dotted the sky.

"Finally! I don't have to lie in bed all day."

"Now now Rainbow don't do anything drastic. Your wounds haven't fully healed."

"They said I could do most things, I can't race or do anything too strenous."

"How about we avoid anything physical and get something to eat."

"That sounds great. I think some of my taste buds died from the hospital food."

"Hospital food is quite unappealing. There is a cute little café not far from here. Would you like to go there?"

"I will go anywhere as long as I have such beautiful company as you."

Rarity began leading Dash. "I will never grow tired of your complements."

"Good cause I never plan to stop."

They reached the café. Rarity stopped and faced Dash. "You find us a table and I will get our food and drinks. What would you like?"

"What kind of food do they have?"

"Sandwiches and salads, nothing fancy."

"I guess get me a lily sandwich and some water."

The mares parted. The café had very few customers. Dash picked the closest open table. The wooden chairs had cushions, that Rainbow found surprisingly comfortable. The café had many plants decorating the exterior. The tables were plain except for the flowers that sat in a small vase in the center. Rarity walked out with her and Dash's order levitating to her sides. Rarity decided on a salad and tea for herself. She set down the plates and cups as she took her seat.

"Here you are darling."

Dash responded by diving in and devouring her sandwich.

"Dash! Show some manners, we are in public."

Rainbow took Rarity's advice and swallowed before speaking. "I'm sorry, it's the first food I have had in a week that I can tell what it is."

"I will excuse it only because I saw what they fed you. You have something on your teeth."

"Where?"

"Don't worry I will get it."

Before Dash could try and remove the hidden rebel. Rarity leaned across the small table and infiltrated Dash's mouth. She used her tongue to wipe Dash's teeth of any lily that dared to defy its fate. Rarity retreated as fast as she came. She made herself comfortable and used a napkin to dab her mouth. Rainbow froze in shock from the unicorn's boldness. "You….you… just."

Rarity giggled at the silly mare. "Are you ok Dash?"

After a ten seconds of irrational blabbering Rainbow came to her senses. "I'm going to get you back for that."

Rarity gave the Pegasus a seductive look. "I will be looking forward to it." She let her face harden and become serious. "But first we must discuss less enjoyable matters."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We must talk about your drinking."

Rainbow lost her peppy attitude. Her mind brought flashes of last week's event. How she betrayed Rarity and nearly got herself killed. "I will NEVER drink again as long as I have you, I swear."

Rarity believed her mare friend but a part of her hurt for she knew this was a promise that had been broken before. "I know you can do it. You didn't even ask for any while you were in the hospital."

Rainbow had not thought about it, she was too preoccupied with Rarity. Dash gained back some of her happiness. "Your right I have already gone a week without a single drop."

"And I will be here for you every step from now on. We can conquer anything as long as we do it together."

"I believe that but can we talk about something more positive?"

"I would love to but there is still the matter of telling the girls about us." Rarity took a bite of her salad.

Rainbow had neglected to tell the others while in the hospital and didn't want to break the news to them now. "How should we do it?"

"One of us needs to go and tell them of course."

"We can't tell them to meet us somewhere and tell them together?"

"It is great news and all but to make them take time out of their day to tell them something that only involves us is not right."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Me? Quit being silly Dash. You will tell them."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I don't have wings. It will take you a fraction of the time to do it rather than if I did."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do anything physical."

"Don't get smart with me Dash."

"Ok I will do it."

"We can talk while I finish eating and afterwards you can tell the girls the good news."

Rarity and Dash talked until Rarity finished her meal then Rainbow flew off to find Pinkie Pie. Her flying was wobbly but she managed. 'I am glad that I didn't damage my wings. It hurts if I don't position my legs right but it's better than not being able to fly at all.' Rainbow Dash had found a comfortable way to fly by the time she arrived at sugar cube corner. 'If I was Pinkie where would I be' Dash hovered at cloud level trying to spot the earth pony.

"HIA Dashie!"

Dash's heart hit the roof. She looked up to see Pinkie in a hot air balloon waving to her. "Oh dear Celestia Pinkie you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was surprised to see you up here since you're not supposed to be stressing your body."

"My wings are not hurt and flying doesn't stress me."

"If you say so. What brings you to the air above sugar cube corner?" Pinkie used her fore hooves to display the air.

Dash hesitated 'Will she take this ok? I never asked Pinkie anything about her love life. I always assumed she was straight. There is only one way to find out.' Rainbow did not beat around the bush. "Rarity and I are a couple."

"When did this happen?"

"It has been around a week."

Pinkie's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!"

"What is the big deal?"

"It has been a week and you said nothing to me? How am I supposed to plan a Rainbow Dash has found a pony to care for party if I am not told?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react so I put off telling you, sorry."

"Now I have to rush to get everything ready. Luckily I always bring a parachute when I spy on ponies from my hot air balloon."

"You carry a parachute when you do what?"

Pinkie Pie did not answer Dash's question. She put on her parachute and jumped out of her balloon.

Rainbow watched as the pony activated her parachute and glided down the ground and ran inside sugar cube corner. "Sometimes I wonder about her."

Rainbow flew to Fluttershy's cottage where she was greeted at the door.

"Come in Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow walked into the cottage and took a seat. "I see you no longer have that rat."

Fluttershy set a plate with cookies in front of Dash and took a seat adjacent to her. "It was a raccoon not a rat. We found the mother and retuned the pup to her."

Rainbow stuffed her mouth with a cookie. "ooh cookies. *chomp* ay maim hhrr ma melh moo rawritee am ay rawr ah chmpm."

Fluttershy looked at Dash puzzled. "I didn't catch that."

Rainbow swallowed the sugary goodness. "I came here to tell you Rarity and I are a couple."

"That's great Rainbow."

"I know right. I don't like to eat and run but I need to tell the others."

"It is quite alright. I will see you another time."

Rainbow grabbed another cookie and left the shy Pegasus. 'This has gone great so far. I just need to tell AJ and Twilight. I'll go to AJ's first.'

On the way to sweet apple acres Rainbow began to doubt herself. 'AJ is kind of old fashioned. What if she doesn't accept me for my choice? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?' Dash imagined her friend.

_Rainbow Dash found Applejack in the barn stacking hay with Big Macintosh. Stray hay straws littered the ground. The air felt dry and Rainbow could smell the mold under the older stacks._

"_Hey AJ you got a minute to talk?" Rainbow stood two meters from the earth ponies._

_Applejack stopped working and faced Dash "Sure I do Rainbow, what you need?"_

"_I came by to tell you that Rarity and I are now together."_

_Applejack gave Dash a funny look. "What you mean you're together?"_

"_Like we are dating, duh."_

_Applejack was disgusted. "You done turned into a clit licker? That aint right Dash. Why would you do this?"_

"_Rarity makes me happy AJ. I want to be with her."_

"_How long has it been since you been with ah stallion?"_

_Rainbow knew how long it had been. The last stallion she was with was that douche she woke up with before she went to Rarity for help. "It has been a little over two weeks. Why?"_

"_You don't like mares. You just need to feel a stallion again."_

"_I don't know what you're leading towards but I am with Rarity. I have no plans to be with a stallion."_

"_But I do." Applejack grabbed her rope from the belt on her side. Dash had no time to react. Applejack lassoed the Pegasus. The rope tightened around her legs. Dash fell forward to the ground. Her face took all the force of the impact. Her legs were not strong enough to break the rope. She flapped her wings in an attempt to escape. The orange mare tied another rope around her wings before Rainbow could gain any lift._

_Dash grew furious. "What are you doing?!"_

_Applejack finished tying Dash "Ima remind ya what a stallion feels like. Would you lend me a hoof brother?"_

_Big Mac stepped away from the hay bales "Eyup."_

_Rainbow lost her fire once she realized what horror she was about to experience. "Don't do this to me AJ. I don't want this."_

"_Yall don't know what ya want." Applejack and Big Mac lifted the cyan mare and threw her onto a hay bale._

"_Please don't do this. This is not right."_

_Applejack hit Dash in the face with her hoof. "Stop your whining and take it RainBLOW."_

_Rainbow began to cry. She knew there was no escape. 'Why has AJ betrayed me like this? Is this what I get for breaking my promise?' She could hear Big Mac positioning himself behind her. In seconds she would be violated. 'No pony will save me. I have only myself. I am alone once again.'_

"_When you're ready brother."_

"_Eyup."_

"NO!" Rainbow fled her horrid imagination. 'AJ would never do that. She will support me like every other time in the past. If she doesn't that is her loss. I have Rarity now and I will never give her up. I will NOT let petty what ifs control me.'

Rainbow arrived at sweet apple acres and spotted Applejack in the orchard bucking apples.

"Hey AJ."

Applejack directed her attention towards her Pegasus friend "How's it going Rainbow?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"

"I'm fine. What brings yall out here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am seeing a pony."

"Good, who is the lucky stallion?"

"It is actually a mare."

Applejack didn't miss a beat. "But which one?"

Rainbow expected at least a small reaction. "You don't have a problem with me dating a mare?"

"Rainbow you don't choose who you care for. I don't like mares but if you do that is your business. No pony has any right to judge you for what you like. Now tell me who it is already!"

Dash developed a smile "Its Rarity."

"Yall done fell for that fashion whatcha call it."

"I think you're thinking of a fashionista."

"Yeah that thing."

"Yes I care for Rarity and she cares for me."

"You have fun with that. I'll stick with bucking apples"

"*chuckle* See you around AJ."

"See ya." Applejack resumed her apple bucking.

Rainbow had one last stop. 'Time to go see the egghead.' Dash arrived at the library and knocked on the big wooden door. Spike answered the door.

"Hi Rainbow Dash what brings you to this humble library?"

"I wanted to see Twilight. She home?"

"Yeah come on in." The dragon led Dash in. "Twilight you have a visitor!"

Twilight's voice called from upstairs. "Who is it?"

"It's Rainbow Dash."

"Tell her I'll be right down."

Spike turned to the Pegasus.

Dash nodded. "I heard her."

"I have some snacks in the kitchen if you're feeling hungry."

Rainbow became excited. "Do you have cookies?"

Spike shook his head. "No but we do have…"

Dash cut him off. "If you don't have cookies then forget about it."

Twilight enter view as she headed downstairs. "Hi Rainbow Dash. Do you need something?"

"I came by to update you on my search for a relationship."

"What has changed? Did you find a pony?"

"Rarity and I have become mare friends."

"That is fantastic Dash. I have a present for you both." Twilight walked to a shelf of the library and searched.

Rainbow walked behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a book?"

"I don't know if I have told you before or not but books are horrible presents."

"Books are the best presents. Here it is." Twilight levitated a book into a saddlebag and placed the saddlebag on Rainbow. "Give this book to Rarity and she will explain."

Twilight seemed to confuse Dash more than not. "What is the book about?"

"I told you Rarity would explain."

"I guess I will be going then."

Twilight gave Dash a smile. "I promise you will enjoy it."

Rainbow decided not to question her friend. 'I swear she is almost as bad as Pinkie sometimes. I am happy that I can finally be with my Rarity again.' Rainbow discovered Rarity working on some small outfits when she walked into the boutique.

"What are you working on?"

"Sweetie Bell and her friends wanted to me work on outfits for their club. I want to know what happened with you."

"They all took it well, except Pinkie Pie that is."

Rarity stopped sewing. "Pinkie didn't approve? I am shocked."

"She approved it's the fact that we didn't tell her right away is what upset her. She said something about having to work extra hard to get the party ready in time."

"Oh dear. We can worry about that later. Right now I want to spend time with you." Rarity went to hug Dash but stopped when she noticed the saddlebag. "What is this?"

Rainbow looked at the saddlebag. "Oh yeah I forgot that Twilight gave us a gift. She wouldn't tell me what it was though."

Rarity used her magic to remove the book. She browsed its contents. She flipped through entire thing and started to laugh

Rainbow didn't know what was so funny. "What has got you all cracked up?"

The unicorn did not answer the question. "Twilight gave you this?"

"Yeah."

Rarity continued to laugh.

"What is so damn funny?!"

The marshmallow mare gained control of herself. "This is a spell book on holographic transformations and sense enhancers."

Dash was not enlightened "What does that mean?"

"It's a book to help us in bed."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was stuck for a long time yesterday trying to figure out how to begin this chapter. I find it funny that I get on the computer and immediately know how I want it. Odd how the brain works. Yall have a good day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To clarify the ending to chapter 7. That was a joke. This is not a clopfic. I wanted to make that clear. My computer is still malfunctioning but I am making it work. I hope by the time I post this it will be fixed but I don't know. If I have more mistakes than usual forgive me it isn't my fault the computer really hates me. I still want to hear what you have to say so review. **

**Chapter 8: water under the bridge**

Rainbow opened the door to the boutique. Rarity worked on the cutie mark crusaders' outfits and did not notice Dash come in. The Pegasus saw her opportunity. 'She really hasn't noticed me? I'm going to enjoy this.' Rainbow lowered herself to nearly touch the floor. She crept closer to the unwary unicorn. The morning light shined through the open windows. Rainbow could hear the constant *Duta-duta-duta* of the sewing machine. Rarity hummed to herself. Dash was mere feet from the mare. 'Just a little closer.' Dash reared up and grabbed the sitting mare with her fore hooves.

"BOO!"

Rarity jumped out of her chair and away from Dash. "AAH!"

The Pegasus held her tummy as she laughed. "Oh, I never get tired of that."

Rarity turned to face her attacker. "Rainbow Dash! I hate it when you do that."

Rainbow finished laughing. "Aw come on it isn't that bad. Come here and give me some love, it will make you feel better."

The unicorn wasn't having any of it. "I don't think so. You apologize first."

"I really have to apologize?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have to? It's all fun and games. I didn't hurt you. It is a joke Rarity, have a laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh. It might be fun for you but it isn't for me."

"It isn't a big deal, relax. Get me back some time; it will be a good challenge for you."

"I will not relax until you apologize."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am sorry for scaring you."

"Much better." Rarity walked to Rainbow and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's it? All I get is a peck?"

"You're lucky to get that."

Rainbow didn't want to fight. She decided to drop it and change the subject. "What are we going to do today?"

Rarity sat back in her chair and began to sew once more. "Unfortunately I have a lot of work to do today so we can't do anything."

"Can I help?"

"I'm sorry but there is not much you can do. If you feel like it, you can see if the cloth I ordered is at the post office."

Rainbow wished she could be more helpful. "There is nothing else I can help with?"

"I'm sorry darling but no."

"Ok I will check if they have it."

Rainbow left the boutique.

She arrived at the post office. It was a small and very plain. The outer walls were white except for the front which was clear glass. The inside matched the outside; a counter was placed in the center of the building and lined up with the front entrance. A wall cut the building in half separating the front and back. Behind the counter was a single door that led to the mail sent to the post office. A mare sat behind the counter with her face held up by her hoof. The earth pony had a navy blue coat with a sleek white mane. Rainbow walked up to the counter.

"Hey, you remind me of a pony I know."

The post office worker was a just as boring as the where she worked and answered in a monotone voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah, do you have a package for Rarity?"

"Maybe."

. . ."Can you check?"

"I guess." The pony slowly released her seat and inch by inch went through the door to check the packages. As she left Rainbow spotted the pony's bright lime green tail.

Rainbow waited for the pony to come back. 'I think Tank is faster than her. I need to hire her to help me sleep.'

The dull mare came back with a long brown box and placed it on the counter. The box was as long as Dash and slightly wider than a hoof. "I need you to sign for it." She placed a clip board in front of the Pegasus.

Rainbow signed and laid the box across her back. 'I'm not going to be able to fly with this thing.' She headed back to the boutique. On her way she saw a familiar stallion walking her direction. She knew what she had to do.

"Hey Birch Curve."

Birch stopped before he passed the cyan mare. "Hi Rainbow Dash, it is Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

Birch was slightly suspicious "What do you need to talk to you about?"

Rainbow played in the dirt with her hoof. "I…Wanted to talk to you about that race. I am sorry about how I acted. I was so nervous and I thought you stood me up so I…"

The stallion had heard enough. His voice was calm. "It's ok. We all make mistakes. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been so late. That is water under the bridge. If you would like to we can race today."

Dash gave him a smile. "I would like that but right now I am delivering this package to my marefriend."

"Can you meet me in the park after you do that?"

The Pegasus thought before answering. 'Rarity did say she would be busy today.' She gave him a smile. "I can do that."

"Meet you there."

The two went their own direction.

Rarity was still working as Rainbow walked through the door.

"I got the package."

Rarity didn't look away from her work "Good, place it over here next to me."

Dash did as she was told and decided to run the news by Rarity. "I ran into a certain pony on my way back."

"Who would that be."

"Birch Curve."

Rarity changed her focus to the cyan mare. "What happened?"

"It was pretty simple actually. I apologized, he said he understood and invited me to race him."

"That is great and it will give you something to do while I work."

"That's what I was thinking."

The unicorn went back to her work. "You go have fun. I need to finish these orders."

"I'll come back later to tell you how it goes."

It was noon before Rainbow Dash met Birch Curve. A breeze gave the ocean of grass waves. The park was empty with the exception of Rainbow and Birch who stood on the start/finish line made by The stallion. A trash can sat fifty yards away in the center of the dirt path.

"At the can we turn back and the first one across this line wins."

Dash had a smug look. "You mean when I cross it I win."

Birch let a smile escape."Somepony is confident. How about we wait and see."

"Whatever you want." Rainbow prepared herself.

The stallion did the same. "Three…Two…One go."

The Pegasus got a bad start. She could see the earth pony a yard of air separating them. 'I wasn't expecting him to full on sprint this early on. I have to win I will look like an ass if I let him win after what I said.' She went full throttle and inched closer to Birch with every second. She was neck to flank with him, still gaining. 'Not much further.' Her head equaled his shoulder. Closer and closer. They were neck to neck. The stallion's eyes went wide when he realized. Rainbow did not slow as she passed him. "I hope you like the taste of defeat." Dash maneuvered around the can without missing a beat. She did not see Birch the rest of the race. Dash crossed the finish line and waited for her competitor. 'One two three four five.' Birch crossed the line. She let him catch his breath. "Five seconds."

The earth pony looked at her funny. "What?"

"I beat you with a five second lead."

"Well it seems dash is a very fitting name."

She smiled. "Thank you but you should see me fly."

"One day but we still have races to run."

They ran race after race. The races increased in length after each one. After running the final one which was a point to point across the entirety of the park, Rainbow and Birch rested under the shade of a tree. It wouldn't be long before the sun set. Birch laid out sandwiches and water he had brought for after they finished.

Rainbow finished chugged down the water. "You planned quite a lot of races."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to do them all. You proved me wrong."

"I'm sorry if I seemed cocky earlier."

"It's alright. In your defense, you did win every race."

Rainbow changed the subject. "I need to make something clear. I am seeing a pony. You probably already knew this but I wanted to make sure you didn't get the wrong idea."

"I figured that when you said you were bringing that package to your marefriend. Thank you for making sure I didn't get the wrong idea."

"I'm glad that went well. You want to do this again sometime?"

"Well I don't have a pony to work out with so if you want to we could make this a weekly thing."

"We could work out together but I wouldn't want to race every time."

"It doesn't have to be racing."

"I could do that."

They didn't talk for some time as they ate. Rainbow had something plaguing her mind though.

"I have to ask you something else."

Birch chewed on his food. "Hmm?"

"When we met here last I asked you to…" Dash began rubbing her neck and avoided the stallion's eyes. "…To buck me. You declined, why?"

He had nothing to fear and looked directly at her. "I declined your proposition because it wasn't you offering it."

Rainbow looked to him. "Huh?"

"The liquor made that offer, not you and it has no right to give something that doesn't belong to it. That is why I declined you. If I would have accepted I would have stolen from you."

"But it was still me booze or not."

"You were drunk. If you had been sober would you have acted the same?"

"No."

"Then it is not you. You did choose to drink. That was your mistakes, but every pony makes mistakes. What counts is if we own up to them and try not to make them again. As long as we do that we can be forgiven."

"I didn't look at it like that. That makes me feel better, thank you."

Rainbow and Birch talked for a few minutes before separating.

Rainbow was about to enter the boutique but a mail mare landed next to her.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah what do you need?"

"I have a letter for you." The Pegasus gave Dash a letter and then departed.

Rainbow gave the letter an odd look. The letter was from Spitfire. 'It doesn't have a wonder bolt stamp so what could she want?' Dash opened it and read. It was an invitation to a party in Cloudsdale.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, It is only a filler. I am sorry for the delay in this chapters upload. Between the malfunctioning computer and me feeling like shit I didn't get much time to write. The next chapter might not fare much better since I have to get my sleep back on schedule but It will not be filler. I wish holiday cheer on yall.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First time for everything.**

The boutique immediately after Rainbow received her letter.

"You will NOT." Rarity was face to face with Dash.

Rainbow pleaded her case. "I have to go."

"No you don't it is just a party."

"Rarity, you know as well as I if I don't go and make a good impression it could affect my chances to get into the wonder bolts."

Rarity knew Rainbow was right. "I understand, how about we discuss this tomorrow? We can decide how to handle this then."

Rainbow didn't want to give up but she knew the unicorn needed time to calm. "I will be here around noon."

As Rainbow said she arrived at noon.

Rarity waited for her at her table sipping some tea. "I have thought about it and I think you should go."

Dash was surprised that Rarity agreed with her. "Really?"

"Yes, I know how important social events are but we need to talk about Spitfire and how you should behave."

"Why do we need to talk about Spitfire?" Rainbow stood near the table not taking a seat.

"She is a bad pony."

Dash didn't take kindly to Rarity's words. "She is a wonder bolt."

"I do not care what she has accomplished. The only thing she has ever done in my book is hurt you."

"How did she hurt me?" Rainbow was defending Spitfire blindly.

"She is the reason you broke your promise, no?"

Dash's defense was broken and stood staring in silence at the unicorn.

"That is what I thought. What you need to do is be calm and conservative. Don't be wild. Try to stay on the ground and don't be loud. Act like me, be refined."

Rainbow wasn't sure what the marshmallow mare was thinking. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can and you will."

"No Rarity I will not."

"You can do as I say or you will not go."

Dash became furious. "You aren't the boss of me! I choose what I do." Rainbow ran out the door and flew away from the boutique. 'I need to clear my head and think about this.'

Dash flew around for ten minutes before spotting a certain stallion walking down the street. 'Maybe he can help me.' She flew down.

"Hey Birch Curve."

"Hi Rainbow Dash. Is there something you need? You look upset." Birch examined the Pegasus.

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I always have a minute for a friend. My store is nearby we can talk there."

He led them to his store. It was a larger than the boutique. It was only one story and was painted caramel on the outside. A ramp replaced the stairs to the porch that displayed a few rocking chairs. No plants decorated the double door entrance. The interior had no paint but the oak walls and floor had intricate designs carved into them. Most of the floor space was consumed by different types of furniture. The two ponies entered a back room with a single table in the center with six matching chairs. Birch opened the fridge in the corner.

"What would you like to drink?"

Rainbow had drank so much tea in the past week she needed something to revive her taste buds. "Do you have anything carbonated?"

"Yeah, is orange alright?"

"That would be great."

The earth pony sat her drank down and took a seat across from it. "What is bothering you?"

Dash took a seat where the glass was placed. "Do you want to know the long version or the short?"

"I think it would be better if I hear the whole story."

Rainbow told him the whole story after their first park incident. All the way up to before her and Birch raced together. The promise, the party, the hospital, everything. "And after we raced I received a letter from Spitfire inviting me to a party in Cloudsdale two weeks from now. Rarity didn't want me going yesterday but today she wants me to go but to not be myself. I want to make her happy but I want to be myself."

Birch had sat patiently and listened to Dash's every word. "The question is not whether or not to be you. It is whether or not you can control yourself."

"I can control myself."

"Then why did you break your promise last time?"

Rainbow watched her drink's bubbles float to the top and disappear. "I didn't have Rarity like I do now. I can stay strong now that I do."

"Explain this to her. If she believes in you she can let you go."

Dash looked at the helpful stallion. "Thank you Birch, you have a unique way of looking at things."

"Every pony is unique it is only a matter of realizing it."

Rainbow finished her drink and stood up to leave. "See you around."

"I do hope so, and don't be afraid to come to me. I will always be here to help."

Dash went back to the boutique. She expected Rarity to be working but she was not. After looking for a few minutes she found her marefriend in her room with her face smothered in a pillow. The door creaked open. The unicorn didn't hear.

"Rarity."

Rarity checked to see if her ears had deceived her. "Rainbow!" The mare ran and embraced Dash.

The Pegasus could tell she had been crying. Dash accepted and returned the hug. "Hey, why the crying?"

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

"I will always come back to you. I left because you were asking me to be something I'm not. I can't do that Rarity. I love you, I would give up anything for you but I can't stop being me. "

"I'm sorry; it's just that I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It is ok. I have told you this before. As long as I have you nothing can hurt me."

Rarity's was low. "Do you still plan on going to the party?"

"Yes I am."

Rarity grew a frown.

Rainbow had to reassure the unicorn. "I know I have failed you in the past but I am stronger now. You have made me stronger. I know I can go to that party and not drink because I have you. Do you understand?"

The marshmallow mare turned her frown upside down. "I do and I believe you."

Dash smiled back at her marefriend. "How about we forget all this stuff and use that book Twilight gave us?"

"That sound wonderful darling, let me go put the closed sign up." Rarity rushed down stairs.

"I will be waiting."

The weeks past and it was time for Rainbow to leave to Cloudsdale. Dash was saying goodbye to Rarity in the boutique.

"The letter said to stay an extra day after the party so I will be back in three days."

Rarity gave Dash a custom made saddlebag. It was the same color as her and had her cutie mark in the center "I know but I made this and put some things in it."

"Thank you. I will be sure to hurry back."

"You be safe. Love you."

"Love you too." Rainbow exited the boutique.

Rarity wished the best for her lover. 'Celestia give her strength.'

Rainbow arrived at Cloudsdale. 'I better hurry up. The party is in thirty minutes.' She flew through the city looking for the address. The city's architecture was to marvel at. Everything was made of clouds. Grand columns supported the building. It was unfortunate that only pegasi could behold the city's beauty.

Dash reached the address as the sun set. It was spitfire's home. It wasn't a mansion but her home was very large. The house had an older design. A ten foot fence separated it from the outside world. Similar to the rest of the city the front had columns supporting a massive second floor balcony. The third floor paled in comparison. The entire house was brought to life as lights from the inside turned on and made it alternate between bright colors. Rainbow was greeted by Spitfire at the gate that was the only way to gain entrée.

"Rainbow Dash just the pony I was looking for."

Rainbow was in awe of the home. "This is quite a setup you got here."

"You like? It was a gift from the princess."

"What is the occasion?"

"There is no occasion this is so we can have fun."

Spitfire led Dash inside upon entering she took her saddle bag off. The party had just begun and ponies were already having chugging contests and dancing like fools. Rainbow noticed and said something. "These ponies don't waste time do they?"

"When you become a wonder bolt you will get to party like this all the time. Want a drink?" she held a shot in her hoof.

Rainbow thought of Rarity and everything she has given her. The liquor would take all of this away. This made her answer very simple. "No."

Spitfire gave her a funny look. "Really? Last time you inhaled every drink you saw."

"I have given up drinking."

"Are you doing this for you friend?"

Dash's words stung "No I am doing it for myself."

"Whoa chill, I was just asking. Let loose have fun."

Rainbow and Spitfire hung out the rest of the night. Dash had given up drinking but every pony else hadn't. 'Is this what I look like when I drink? All of these ponies are making fools of themselves.' Spitfire was not an exception. She drank every time she was offered, which was a lot. Rainbow did the opposite, every drink she thought of Rarity and declined. She still had fun partying with the wonder bolts and judging from their reactions they had fun with her. The party ended and ponies left in groups. Dash was preparing to leave and grabbed her saddlebag but Spitfire had other plans.

"Hey Dash can you help me to my room? It's upstairs." The Pegasus wobbled up to the questioned pony holding a bottle.

It was very clear that the wonder bolt had too much to drink and needed the help. "I'll help you." Rainbow let the pony use her as a crutch.

Surprisingly Spitfire didn't slur much. "You are the best you know that? That's why I am picking you when the others ask me which candidate I want to be a wonder bolt."

Rainbow continued lugging the wasted mare up the stairs "What?"

"That's why I told you to stay an extra day. Tomorrow the wonder bolts are going to meet and pick a candidate to join us." Spitfire swallowed the rest of her bottle. "This pink lemonade vodka is delicious. Wait! This is my room."

Dash stopped at the door. "I'm going to leave now."

Spitfire stopped her. "Don't do that I have a key to the spare room you can use."

. . . "Well?"

"OH." She began to check herself. "I had it somewhere." She lifted her wing. The key fell out. "There it is."

Rainbow picked up the key and tucked it under her wing. "Where is the room?"

"At the end of the hall on the right."

The sober mare proceeded to her room to rest after dealing with all the drunken ponies. She set her saddlebag down and plopped on the comfy bed. Unknown to her Spitfire had dropped the liquor bottle inside the bag.

**A/N: Wow I am sorry. I thought this chapter would be longer but apparently not. Well still hope you liked it. Clap clap for Dash though. Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload this. My house computer still on fritz. My laptop is my salvation. It is strange typing on it though. I have good/bad news, it honestly depends on your opinion. I will be wrapping this story up. I am ending it in the next couple of chapters. I believe this story has lived its life and I am ready to end it. I hope you like the next few chapters. Please review ****J**

Chapter 10: don't cry wolf.

Rainbow woke in the spare room in Spitfire's house. She sat up in the comfy bed. 'That wasn't so bad. I didn't drink one drop and still had fun. Well it wasn't fun dragging Spitfire up the stairs but most of the rest was. I can't wait to tell Rarity. She will be so proud of me.' Dash thought about Rarity's smile as she told her how well it went. "This was great."

Spitfire walked through the door. She wore her wonder bolt uniform. "I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, you heard me. I wasn't expecting any pony to come in here. Is there a reason you came barging in here?"

"I came in here to tell you that you can cut your trip short. Something has come up and I need to get going. If you want you can stay here but I won't be around. If you choose to do so leave the key on the table when you leave." Spitfire was very formal and it seemed as if she was trying to be distant.

Rainbow needed to confirm what Spitfire said last night. "I have a question before you go. Last night you me that you were meeting with the other wonder bolts to discuss something. Do you remember what im talking about."

"Don't beat around the bush Rainbow Dash. I know what you want to know. The answer is yes I am meeting with the rest of the wonder bolts later. We will discuss which of the reserves will become a full wonder bolt. I am going to pick you. The rest should follow my lead and pick you as well. You are basically guaranteed to win. I'm not going to pick your only competition. I don't trust a dumb stallion to be a wonder bolt. It is bad enough that we have Soarin."

"So your saying I will become a wonder bolt?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. When the decision becomes final you will get a letter telling you."

Rainbow couldn't contain herself. She took flight zooming around the room. "This is AWSOME!"

"Whoa calm yourself. Your going to mess up the room. I would stay and chat but I need to get going." Spitfire walked out of the room.

Dash landed grabbed her saddlebag and left as well. The house was littered with trash. Some lamps were shattered and the shards scattered across the floor. Food was left untouched on the table, the floor had remnants of food as well. Even the walls and ceiling was marked by unknown forces. 'Those ponies really did a number on this place.' Dash exited through the front entrance after leaving the key to the room on a fairly clear spot on the table.

Rainbow Dash rushed to Rarity's boutique. She couldn't wait to tell the mare the good news. Arrived at the boutique a little after noon. Rarity would be working on orders so she barged in the door. Dash spotted the unicorn sitting at her sewing machine. She only had time to turn and realize who it was before Dash grabbed the marshmallow mare and flew around the room hugging her.

"AAH! RAINBOW DASH! Put me down! I don't like flying."

Rainbow gently flew down but didn't let go of her friend. She gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry. I just so happy right now."

"What has made you so happy darling?"

"Where do I begin? First I am happy to see you. I had a wonderful time at the party and I just received some awesome news."

Rarity was fearful about asking about the party. "You had a great time at the party? Did you… Did you drink?"

Rainbow just continued smiling. "That's the great thing. I had a great time and didn't drink one drop. I owe it all to you." She gave Rarity another kiss.

"That's wonderful. I am so proud of you."

"That is not all. I'm going to be a wonder bolt."

"What? How do you know?"

"Spitfire told me at the party. She didn't tell me when it would become official but she said it was a for sure thing."

"This is all wonderful darling but can you let me go now?"

Rainbow released Rarity. "I need to get my energy out. How about you close early?"

Rarity gave a small laugh. "As much as I would love that I need to finish my work. Go find Applejack or something. When I finish we can celebrate your success but until then find another way to entertain yourself."

"Well at least I have something to look forward to when I come back." Rainbow dropped her saddlebag and left to see if Applejack wanted to do anything.

A week passed. Rainbow and Rarity spent it happily. Dash explained to her friends that she would soon be a wonder bolt. Birch Curve was the only one who was told the entire story. Rainbow Dash had left for the post office for the second time today. Rarity was alone in the boutique. She gathered clothes to wash. The saddlebag she had given Dash lay on the floor near the door.

'_Rainbow why do you always leave things laying on the floor?' _Rarity levitated it so she could add it to the dirty clothes to be washed. She noticed it was heavier than it should be. '_She really didn't even empty it? What am I going to do with you Dash?' _She proceeded to search the bag. _'You didn't touch anything in here did you?'_ She put up everything she packed. _' What is this?'_ The liquor bottle Spitfire dropped levitated out of the bag. _'She lied. She lied to me. After everything I have done for her. She breaks my trust like this. She will answer for this.'_

Rainbow entered the boutiques holding the letter in her hooves while hovering. "It finally came. It says all I have to do is go to Canterlot, sign some documents, and take an oath."

Rarity heard every word but addressed a more pressing issue. "What is this?"

She levitated the bottle in front of Rainbow.

"It is an empty bottle of pink lemonade vodka. Why are you asking me?"

"Now explain why it was in your saddlebag."

"I don't know how it got in there. I didn't put it in there."

"Why do you lie to me Rainbow. It was in YOUR saddlebag. Who would have put it in there?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it isn't mine."

"I think your lying. I think you did drink at that party and you forgot to rid the bag of the evidence."

Rainbow became grounded and sat on her haunches. Her voice was low and filled with disbelief. "What? I would never lie to you. I Didn't drink a drop. I promise."

The unicorn felt no sympathy for her Pegasus. "How can I trust you? You have broken your promises before"

"I didn't do it you have to believe me."

"I don't. I'm not sure I can stay with a pony who lies to me."

Tears dripped down Dash's face at the realization of her worst nightmare coming true. "NO, Don't leave me. I Don't want to be alone again. I will do anything, anything at all. Tell me what I have to do."

Rarity eyed Dash's letter. She showed no mercy. "There is one thing you can do to prove you truly care about me. I want you to give up becoming a wonder bolt."

**A/N: Another short chapter. The next will be short as well. I didn't want to put them together. I hope It is good enough for yall. The next will most likely be the final chapter. Have a good day/night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well the time is here. What will happen? Lets see and don't forget to review ****J**

Chapter 11: Decisions.

Rainbow couldn't believe the words that left Rarity's mouth. "You want me to do what?"

Rarity stuck to her ultimatum. "Either you give up becoming a wonder bolt or you give up me."

Rainbow felt her world crash down around her _'How am I suppose to pick something like this? I can't. I just can't' _Dash looked into Rarity's eyes. She found no comfort as she had before. They had turned cold and distant. "How do you expect me to choose something like this?"

"I don't know how but you must choose. I will give you time to think. Now leave. I can no longer look at you."

Rainbow said nothing. She left a broken pony. The afternoon sun did not warm her. The hollow inside was the only thing she could feel. All the joy from the letter had disappeared in an instant. She watched her own hooves stir the dirt as she walked in a random direction. She could see the ground change color as her tears moistened it. Once she was a good distance away from the boutique she plopped onto her haunches. _'How? How do I choose? No matter what I lose. I have worked all my life to become a wonder bolt. I have never been happier than I am now with Rarity though. This isn't FAIR! Why can't life let me be? Have I done something to deserve this? I CAN'T CHOOSE.'_ Rainbow continued to sob but her mind explore her possible future.

_Rainbow soared above the clouds with her fellow wonder bolts. Doing tricks in formation, the wind whipping her mane. A rainbow tracing her movement in the vast sky. It flashed to another part of her life. The massive and wild parties she would attend. All of the booze she would drink and all the fun she would have parting with random ponies. It would seem to be the best time of her life but she thought of the horrifying part of this life._

_Ever morning waking up to a random stallion. Looking in the mirror and seeing herself. Realizing that she would never find love this way. No matter what she does she will always fill hollow. No matter how much she drinks she will never truly be happy. Forever wondering what could have been. Consuming as many and as much drugs as possible so she could quicken her death. Feeling sorrow and dread for as long as she lived. Eventually she would grow old and retire from the wonder bolts. Knowing she would die alone, no pony to care for her._

Rainbow had developed a small puddle around her hooves. "I don't want to be alone." She thought of the alternative.

_Rainbow spent her days with Rarity. The joy they brought each other comfort. Just being around each other brought her joy. Having a beautiful partner in life. Never being alone again. This life was not without it's sadness._

_Every time she would see the wonder bolts at an event she would remember what she wanted. To know that her dreams would never be fulfilled. That all of her work she had done would be for nothing. Every day she had spent honing her skills as an athlete were in vain. She would never be with her heroes. Forever wondering what could have been. One day she might grow to resent Rarity for making her choose. They might split apart because of it. Then she would have nether her glory or her love._

Rainbow's puddle had grown in size. "I don't want to give up my dream." She continued to sit there and wallow in her sadness. It was not long before a stallion came up to give the mare his support.

"Hey Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turned to the familiar voice. "Birch Curve."

He realized what she was doing and wasted no time. "You want to go to my shop and talk?"

"I would like that."

"Lets go then." Birch headed to his shop.

"Maybe he can help me." Dash stood up and followed. Not gaining much energy. She did look around and soon realized that she had been sobbing in the middle of the road. They arrived at the shop. She had been here several times but the carving never became dull. She took her seat in the back room as she had done every time she came to talk to Birch.

"The usual?"

"Yep orange soda."

Birch took his seat across from Dash. "What has gotten you so upset?"

Rainbow cut to the chase. "She wants me to choose. Rarity thinks that I drank at that wonder bolt party I attended. She said that I have to choose between her or becoming a wonder bolt. I need your help Birch. I don't know which to choose. Whatever I do I lose. What do I do?"

The stallion knew there was no clear answer. "I am sorry Rainbow but in this endeavor I cannot be of assistance. This is a choice that only you can make. Choose the one that makes you the most happy. The one that you cannot live without. I wish I could be more helpful but I can't, sorry."

The Pegasus had hoped for a better answer. "That's it? You have nothing else? But you always help me find an answer."

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Rainbow but I have nothing."

"Thanks any way. I'll be going now." Dash stood up and left.

"I hope Rarity comes to her senses."

Rainbow flew up hoping that it would help her think. _'Rarity has given me so much. I have never felt happier. If she really cared about me then would she make me choose like this? She is making me choose this to prove I care for her. If I chose to be a wonder bolt then will she even be my friend? UUGH! Why do I have to choose!?' _

Rainbow spent hours running in circles in her mind. She eventually thought of a plan to prolong her decision. She wrote letter for each of her friends. All were the same except Rarity's which explained that she would make her decision in Canterlot. She gave them to Birch Curve and told him to give them to each of her friends. Afterwards she flew away still undecided whether to pick Rarity or the wonder bolts.

The cyan Pegasus didn't have much money so she stayed in a shanty motel on the outskirts of Canterlot. All of the paint had been chipped off of the outer walls. Leaving them gray and weathered. The inside of Dash's room faired no better. The paint was mostly intact letting Dash know that it once was green. The paint missed huge chunks. The remaining was faded and looked putrid. The bed was a mattress laying in the middle of the room with a thin blanket covering it. Springs poked out the side through holes. The bathroom sink had been white at some point but now was yellow and brown with rust. The toilet was in the same condition. Dash laid on the uncomfortable mattress. _'I guess this is what I deserve.' _Sleep came to the depressed pony.

_Rainbow Dash stood in the boutique. She wore her wonder bolt outfit. It snug fit ensuring she had no drag when flying. Rarity was nowhere to be seen. The outfit became tighter. "This is getting a little uncomfortable." As if hearing her the cloth shrunk further. "What the buck!" I kept getting tighter and tighter. Rainbow found it difficult to breath. She tried to take the suit off but it wouldn't budge. "Come off you piece of shit." Rainbow tried sucking in as much air as she could with each breath. She had been preoccupied with the suit and did not notice that Rarity was standing a few feet in front of her._

"_Oh dear Rainbow Dash would you like some help with that?"_

_Dash was so happy to hear the lovely mare's voice. "Please…Help me."_

"_Surely darling." Rarity used her magic to pick up Dash. _

_Rainbow wasn't getting enough oxygen and her muscles wouldn't work. "What…Are…"_

_The unicorn did not let the immobile pony finish. "I'm simple trying to help." After finishing her sentence Rarity slammed Dash into the wall._

"_AHH." The Pegasus's right side flared with pain. Her right wing broke making it impossible to escape even if the suit wasn't constricting her. _

_Rarity smiled seeing the mare in pain. "Oh we can't have you being unsymmetrical, can we?" She slammed her victim into the opposite wall. _

_Dash let out a grunt. She no longer had the air to scream. Her left wing broke as her right had. _

_Rarity let her magical grip. "I think you need more than my help. How about we get some friends to help."_

_Dash lay on her left side as the boutiques door opened. All the wonder bolts gathered around Rainbow. She did not try to move are say anything. Spitfire was the only one not wearing her uniform._

"_What have we got here? A wonder bolt want to be? Lets show her what we do with losers like her." Spitfire turned away from Rainbow, lifted her hind leg and slammed it into Dash's shoulder. The rest of the wonder bolts joined in. _

_Rarity laughed in the back ground. "Oh the poor RainBLOW!" _

_The rest joined the chorus of laughter and chant. "poor RainBLOW! Pathetic RainBLOW! DIE RAINBLOW!"_

_Hoof after hoof stomped her body. The little life left in her started to fade. A whisper escaped her. "Yes."_

"_NO!" The wonder bolts and Rarity disappeared. Luna Stood in the center of the boutique. She stood Dash up with her magic. "Why do you wish death upon yourself Rainbow Dash?"_

_Rainbow was no longer wearing the suit. Her voice was weak and had no joy. "I don't want to live anymore. Life does nothing but bring me pain. I don't want it anymore. I can't do it anymore."_

"_My dear subject. There is so much joy in life. How could you say you can't do it anymore? What has made you think like this?"_

"_*Sigh* I have been given a impossible choice. I have to choose between my love or my life's dream." _

"_No choice is impossible, because you have to choose. It may be difficult but I am sure you will choose the right one."_

_"There is no right one because I lose no matter what."_

"_If you don't choose then you lose both. That is the only way to lose." Luna left without waiting for a response._

"_Can no pony help me?"_

Rainbow slowly got up from the bed. _'Well I guess today is the day. From this day forward I will wonder what could have been.' _"*sigh* This is going to suck." Rainbow Dash flew to the wonder bolt offices as the letter directed. All of Dash's friends were gathered outside the office. Including Birch Curve. They all greeted Rainbow with a loving smile. All except Rarity who looked at Dash with question.

Dash tried to give a smile but couldn't quite it. "Hi every pony. I see Birch gave you all the news. I don't know what to expect so lets go inside and see." Rainbow walked inside the fancy office followed by her friends. The office was made of beautiful marble with gold trip. There wasn't a lot of space in the front. Rainbow stood two feet in front of her group of friends which where shoulder to shoulder smiling and waiting for Rainbow. A counter with a single stallion behind it deterred ponies from proceeding to the back where most of the business took place. Dash walked up to him.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. I was told to come here to become a wonder bolt."

The gray stallion looked at Rainbow as if she had said nothing. He grabbed some papers from behind the counter and set them in front of Dash along with a pen and powder for her hoof. "Signature and hoof print."

Spitfire walked in from outside. The group of ponies parted so she could get through. "Hey Rainbow Dash. I see you got the letter."

Rainbow did a one-eighty and turned to Spitfire. "Yeah. Can you explain what I'm signing?"

"That is the piece of paper that make you a wonder bolt. After you sign we will hold a ceremony. It is basically a big oath. You will have to say aloud the small version tomorrow."

"So I sign and give my hoof print and I am a wonder bolt?"

"Yes ma'am, that's it exactly."

Rainbow turned back to the papers. She grabbed the pen in her mouth. _'Its now or never.'_ Dash looked to Rarity. Who showed no emotion. _'How can you show nothing? Are you not worried? I guess it doesn't matter.' _She looked back to the papers once more. _'Dear Celestia let this be the right decision.' _

Rainbow Dash spit the pen out of her mouth. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Spitfire but I won't become a wonder bolt."

Her friends gasped at Rainbow turning down her dream.

Spitfire looked more insulted than confused. "What? Explain yourself Dash."

"If I signed these then I would lose my Rarity. I wouldn't be myself without her. It took some time to realize this but I can't live without her. I have gone all my entire life without being a wonder bolt. I can live without it. I never want to be without Rarity though. She gives me strength. She has made me a better pony. If I lost her I would lose a part of myself. So I can't be a wonder bolt."

Spitfire gave Dash a smile. "Sign the damn papers you."

Rainbow couldn't understand. "Huh? Did you not…"

Spitfire cut the pony off. "I already know about your fight with Rarity. She wrote a very uhh… Aggressive letter to me afterwards. When she arrived in Canterlot I confronted her about it. After talking for a few minutes I explained that you didn't drink and that bottle in your bag was mine. She felt so horrible she wanted to find you immediately. I convinced her to just wait for you here. I also told her to not tell you because I wanted to see which you would pick. Luck for you. You get both."

Rainbow turned to Rarity "Is this true?"

Rarity had a wide smile on her face. "Yes it is."

Rainbow Dash couldn't be happier. She was hugging Rarity instantly. "This is the best day of my life. I love you Rarity. I never want to leave you."

Rarity was so happy to feel her loved one again. "You will never have to my darling Rainbow."

**A/N: This is the end for When a Rainbow Cries . Hope you guys enjoyed. I sure as hell did. **

**I am going to start writing my next story. It will not be a romance and it will be an OC story but you might enjoy it if you enjoyed this. Have a wonderful day/night. ****J**


End file.
